TMNT's Angel
by LilyTheNinjaGirl
Summary: The turtles get into a battle with their nemesis, the Shredder. They lose and the three older turtles and Michelangelo are separated. What happens when Mikey meets a mysterious human being who promises to help him get his brothers back from the clutch of the Shredder? What happens when Shredder tries to convince Leo that he is the actual good guy and that Splinter is evil?ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the TMNT franchise. All rights go to their respective owners.

Chapter 1:

Karai leaned over to examine Michelangelo. There he lay helpless at her feet. He was unconscious and his right arm was bleeding profusely. There was a wound on his head as well, and the dark red blood dripped to the ground. Karai gripped her Tanto so tightly in her hand that her knuckles started turning white. Raising it above her head, she took a deep breath and sliced it through the air down towards her victim.

The second before the steal made contact with the green skin and orange cloth, she hesitated. She just could not do it. She could not take the life of this young mutant turtle. He was so innocent, so pure. Almost like a child. Fury coursed through her veins. Why not? His so called 'father' had taken everything away from her! Everything! She must have her revenge. But she still couldn't bring herself to do it. What she was always sure was so right seemed so wrong all of the sudden.

His wounds were very serious. Much too serious. If not treated immediately he would most certainly die. She was sure of it. So why should she dirty her blade with his blood? Why should she have to bear the weight of his soul in hers? She sheathed her katana. Staring down at the young turtle's freckled face, she felt confused. This was what she had wanted to do her entire life. Get her revenge. Now that the chance had presented itself, she couldn't. She felt so mixed up. So alone, with no one to advise her.

Karai turned and slowly walked away. Turning out of the side alley she had been in, she stepped into full view of the rest of her father's henchmen. Tigerclaw looked at her questioningly.

"He is finished," she said. She turned her head and her gaze rested upon three other turtles, Michelangelo's older brothers. They were tied up in thick ropes. The ropes were so tight it cut at their skin. Raphael's eyes were filling with hot tears, but he would not let them fall. Not here, in front of his enemies. He had to be strong. But inside, his heart was broken.

Donatello, a purple mask on his face, was clearly trying to stifle his emotions as well. His breath was uneven and he was visibly shaking. His eyes were misty. He looked like he would break down and sob at any second. He was now the youngest brother. He felt like his heart would explode. He hadn't been there to give Mikey medical attention when he had fallen in the battle. Hadn't been there to comfort him.

Finally, Karai forced herself to look into the ocean blue eyes of Leonardo. He was the leader, the protector, and the oldest. He was the big brother and he had let his youngest brother perish. He blamed himself, she knew this. His eyes were empty. As hollow and bare as a bottomless pit. His face and body betrayed no emotion. But she knew it was there.

Leonardo was torn. Mentally and spiritually torn. He had lost his beloved little brother. The little brother who was so innocent and full of life, full of love. The little brother who could always make him laugh. The little brother who had trusted him, Leonardo, to protect him. And he had failed. Michelangelo was gone forever, and Leo had mentally and spiritually removed himself from this world as well.

Despite all of this, he remained physically strong. He refused to let his enemies see him suffer. Even more than that, he had two be strong for his two remaining brothers. They were not as open with their need for a leader, a hero, as Mikey had been. But he knew that the need was there.

Shredder's henchmen loaded the turtles into their van and drove away. No doubt they had a terrible and gory future of torture ahead of them. But nothing, absolutely NOTHING, could hurt them as badly as the knowledge that their little brother was dead.

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ

Michelangelo lay there in the small side alley, covered in blood. His heart rate had dramatically slowed, but not yet stopped. It was only a matter of time before his injuries overpowered his will to survive. His mind was blank. He could do nothing, see nothing. He began to slip into a coma. Slowly, his mind became engulfed in the dark shadows that dwelled in his worst nightmares. They dragged his mind down into their dark pit of despair bit by bit. Although he fought them, it was a fight few could win, His chances were small, and hope was little.

Unbeknownst to him, a shadow was observing him from a rooftop. It had been there long enough to see Karai leave. The observer was curious about this abnormality, this alien so unlike the human race. The observer waited for the creature to move. It did not. The observer had enough medical knowledge to know that whatever the thing was, it needed help. It could never survive on its own in this condition.

But the observer did not move to help. It was not his fight, not his problem. It was simply another bloody and brutal fight between enemies that had ended darkly. It was just another death. The silent observer had seen many.

Suddenly, something tugged on the observer's heart. Something that the observer had not felt in years. Something he had forgotten existed. It was compassion. He remembered what compassion was. He remembered things that he had hoped to forever extinguish from his mind. Even though it felt wrong, the observer had convinced himself it must be so. He would never be hurt again.

The feeling grew stronger. Seeing the young creature lying so still, so hurt. It had an innocent face, and upon it was tied an orange mask. Freckles dotted the creature's cheeks. It reminded the observer of something else. An image appeared in his mind. He tried to push it away, but in vain. Finally, the feeling overpowered the lies that the observer had been telling himself for years.

The observer silently made his way down to the ground. He was dressed in the traditional black outfit of the ninja. He glanced around and slowly approached the creature. He knelt by its side and wiped some of the blood off of its forehead. Then he sat down and coddled the creature's head in its lap. The observer knew he could not let this being die.

The observer smiled sadly beneath his face mask. He leaned down towards the creature's head and whispered, "It will be alright. I'm going to take care of you. No matter what. I promise." The breeze whistled through the air in response.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Mikey opened his eyes slowly. A harsh light flooded his vision. He shut them again. Where was he? Was he dead? He didn't feel dead. Opening his eyes even slower this time, he blinked and looked around him. He was in what looked to be a small and rather crudely built cabin. He was lying in a cot with a blanket covering his body. His head throbbed.

Groaning, he tried to sit up. It was pure agony. Every muscle in his body burned. He closed his eyes, clenched his teeth, and forced himself into a sitting position. Gently, a hand pushed on his plastron, forcing him back downwards.

"Try not to move," a low voice growled. "Or you'll hurt yourself further." Mikey opened his eyes to see who had spoken. It was a person dressed in the traditional black ninja outfit. He stared at the person. The person stared back with a cold glare. Mikey turned his gaze to the ceiling. He tried to remember what had happened. Where was he? Who was this person?

The fight! The Shredder! His brothers! Where were his big brothers? Hurt as he was, he again struggled to sit up.

"I told you not to move!" snarled the stranger.

"Wh-where are my b-brothers?" Mikey tried to say. His throat burned. "Leo and Raph and Donnie." The stranger just stared at him. "Where are my brothers?!" Mikey's voice returned and he screamed the words.

"Look, I don't know," the stranger said in his cold sneering voice, "But you got away and you're alive. The past is in the past. Just get over it"

Mikey whimpered. His baby blue eyes filled with tears. Get over it? He could never get over it! He would find them! Or at least find out what happened to them. But how? He didn't even know where he was!

"Where am I?" he asked. "Who are you?" The stranger just sighed.

"Try to get some sleep," he said.

"Where am I? Who are you," Mikey repeated. "Where are my brothers? I want my brothers! Where are they? Where am I? Who are you?" he repeated these words over and over. The stranger knew it was a sign of shock and hysterics.

"Calm down," he said, trying to soften his voice. Mikey started to sob softly. Were his brothers okay? He had to know. The stranger said again, "Try to sleep." Mikey couldn't. He just kept crying. He was so scared. The stranger reached over and laid a hand on Mikey's neck. He pressed down on the pressure points and Mikey was out.

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ

Shredder paced back and forth in his throne room. Bradford had called and informed him that they had the turtles. He was bringing them to Shredder's lair at that very moment. Shredder was thrilled. Finally, his enemies that had evaded capture for so long! They would be helpless at his feet! He would enjoy torturing them. He would enjoy hearing their screams, their pleads, begging him to stop.

And Karai had killed one. This was most excellent news. Shredder had been having doubts about her ever since Leonardo had shouted that Hamato Yoshi was her father. Then he and Yoshi had escaped him. Killing one of the turtles proved that Karai was on his side for good. Unwavering loyalty was what Shredder had wanted, and he was glad it had not been shaken by the turtle's cry.

Shredder sat down on his throne and put his helmet, the Kuro Kabuto, onto his head. He started thinking about exactly how he would torture these turtles. He needed at last one of them alive for bait, because even when he got the location of Yoshi's hiding place there was no guarantee that they could capture him. So bait was the back-up plan.

Suddenly, the Shredder had an idea. An evil idea. He was the master of deception. He decided it wouldn't be hard to use this skill against his enemies. Karai had told him a lot about Leonardo from the earlier days when they had been shady 'friends'. He had spirit, and he always fought for what he _thought_ was right. But right or wrong, he would fight for his family, his brothers.

So why didn't Shredder twist Leonardo's vision of right and wrong? There was a clear right, and a clear wrong, but in between was a shady gray area that Shredder was sure could confuse a teenager who was scared for the safety of his family. Leonardo had too much to lose. Far too much.

He heard a van pull up in front of the building. Within minutes, the turtles had been set at his feet, bound so tightly they had begun to bleed. His goons surrounded him, eager to see the violence that was sure to occur. Instaed, the Shredder smiled.

"Welcome," he said. The turtles stared back at him. Although they were gagged, he could see the fury in their eyes. The insults they would love to throw at him right now. He continued.

"Tigerclaw, please escort our guests to the spare bedroom. Make sure they get food and water." Tigerclaw looked shocked. The turtles looked shocked as well. "Except for Leonardo," Shredder said. Leo narrowed his eyes. His brother's looked at him, terrified for his life. "Please bring him to the Dojo. I would like to speak with him." Then Shredder walked out of the throne room.

His henchmen looked at each other and at the turtles. Then after a few seconds they moved to follow his orders. The three turtles clung to each other, but Tigerclaw separated them. They brought Donnie and Raph to the spare room. They brought Leo to the Dojo. Then Tigerclaw went to Shredder. To his surprise, Shredder had changed out of his armor and instead wore a simple outfit sporting the foot emblem.

"Make sure they have extremely high security," Shredder instructed him. "They shall not escape me again. Now I must go and destroy the innocent mind of a teenage turtle." He walked away.

Leo was tied to a chair in the Dojo. Shredder entered and shut the door behind him. He turned the lock and slid the key underneath the door, where one of his foot soldiers was waiting. Neither of them would leave this room unless Shredder allowed it to be so. He walked over to Leonardo. The blue masked turtle scowled.

Let's get down to business," Shredder said.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Thunder banged angrily in the sky. Lightning flashed. The rain poured down in buckets onto the roof of the small cabin. Mikey awoke with a start. Everything was pitch black. After his eyes had adjusted, he looked around. He was still in the small cabin. There was no sign of the stranger.

Mikey sat up. It did not hurt as badly as it had the last time, but his body ached. His mind was clearer as well. He tried to think of what he should do. Raphael would get up and find out where he was and if possible, find a way out. But Mikey did not think it would be wise. He was hurt very badly. Donatello or Leonardo would step back and assess the situation. He decided to do that.

Looking around, he saw a door across the hut. It was a simple wooded door that did not have any safety measures to prevent him from leaving. That meant that whoever the stranger was, he wasn't trying to keep him locked up. Mikey felt proud of himself for his detective skills. He was like a Sherlock Holmes!

He noticed that his nunchaku and kusigarama chains were sitting on a shelf to his right. Mikey smiled. Now he could follow Raph's example. His brother would do anything to get his weapon. He began to consider the best way to stand up.

Suddenly, the angry thunder banged. Mikey was startled. He slid back into under his blanket and shivered. He had always been scared of thunderstorms. His brothers were always there to comfort him, but they weren't there now. No one was there. Not even the mysterious man in black. He was alone, in a ramshackle cabin. Mikey shuddered. He had read a comic book about this and seen many horror movies with this plot. He remembered that they always ended badly.

Lightning flashed and rain poured. Mikey pulled the blanket over his head. "It's in your mind. It's in your mind. It's in your mind." he whispered to himself. He wished his brothers and Splinter were here. Raph would laugh at him and make some sarcastic or annoyed comment about him waking them all up because he was a coward. But Mikey knew he cared. He cared so much.

Donnie would start spurting off scientific research that proved monsters weren't real. He was so sure science knew everything. Mikey never understood anything his brother had done in his lab, but he appreciated it. He remembered the time that Donnie had fixed up an old DSi for him. He had loved it and played on it all the time.

Leo would hug him and promise that he would never let anything bad happen to Mikey. His fearlessness always had impressed Mikey. He so much wanted to be like Leo. Not scared of anything, banishing the monster under the bed simply by not believing it was there. Mikey remembered when Leo had admitted that he had been scared of hights when he was little. He had been shocked!

Most of all he missed Master Splinter, who would comfort him and even stay up all night with him if the dark was too scary. He would always offer him advice, most of the time advice that Mikey did not understand. But hey, like he always said, "You know its good advice is you're still confused afterwards."

The thunder blasted in his ears again, and the entire hut shook. Mikey slowly pulled the blanket off of his head. He let his eyesight re-adjust. He knew that Raph would not be scared in this situation. Raph would get up. Raph would find out where he was. Raph had always been Mikey's favorite brother. The one he admired most. He decided he would try to be like Raph.

He groaned as he swung his feet over the edge of the cot. His body was not happy about his decision. He tried to use both arms to push him upwards when he noticed that one of them was in a cast. How had he not realized this? He glanced to his right. His mask was sitting on a small table next to the cot. He dismissed the idea of trying to put in on with one hand.

Using one arm, which hurt even worse than it probably would have had he used both, he pushed himself up. It took all of his strength to not immediately collapse back onto the cot. He leaned against the wall and took a step forward. The room spun around in circles and his head felt like it was about to explode. But he would not give up. Would Raph give up? Would Leo?

He took another tentative step. It felt like the world had come crashing down on him. Slowly, he inched towards the shelf. It was agony. Finally, he reached it and pulled his weapons off of it. He felt better to have them in his hand. He felt safer. But it had taken so much off his little strength to get there. He could not take another step without collapsing. He knew it.

Leaning against the wall, he panted and gritted his teeth. It took everything he had to stay standing. He groaned again, and the sound tore at his throat. He heard a scratching noise. He froze and tried to remain quiet, despite his deep breathing. He heard it again.

Great, not only was he alone in a creepy cabin in a thunderstorm, he was alone in a creepy cabin during a thunderstorm and he heard a scratching noise. His heart froze. Adrenaline coursed through his body. He heard footsteps. He stared at the door in terror as the sound got louder and louder.

The door swung open, and the harsh light off a lantern blinded him. When he could once again see, he was relieved. It was the stranger. The stranger glanced at him and rushed over. He put Mikey's good arm around his neck and helped the turtle to the cot, where Mikey collapsed. Mikey noticed a small dog running around at the stranger's feet. That was what the scratching noise had been!

"What. Were. You. Thinking!" yelled the stranger. "You are in NO condition to move, let alone walk! I told you, I TOLD YOU, to stay put! WHY DIDN'T YOU LISTEN?!"

"I'm sorry," Mikey whimpered, "I was scared, and I wanted my weapons." He trembled as he looked into the strangers eyes. They were bright blue, electric blue. They almost looked like they were glowing. They were so inhuman, and they were so cold and uncaring. Mikey felt sympathetic. What had this person been through that had made him so cold?

The stranger's eyes softened slightly. "Please, do not be afraid," he said. "I am a friend, and I will not harm you. I just do not want you to harm yourself further."

"Thanks," Mikey said. "But, who are you? And where am I? Please, I am begging you. I lost my big brothers in a fight before you found me. I need to know where they are. I need to know if they are okay."

"I am sorry, but when I said I did not know I was not lying," the person responded. "As for your location, we are in my cabin. It is located on the outskirts of New York, deep in the woods. Whoever harmed you will surely not find you."

"Who are you though? What is your name? What do you do?"

"I am a…loner," the stranger paused. "I worked for the FBI for a bit, but I left them. I live alone now. With Halo." the stranger glanced down at the dog. Mikey noticed that it was a little golden retriever puppy.

"Where is your family?" Mikey asked. The stranger stiffened.

"I have no family," he growled.

"But everyone-" Mikey started.

"Well I don't!" the stranger cut him off. "Do not speak of it again!" Mikey nodded, slightly afraid of the stranger's outburst.

"Can I see you?" Mikey asked. "Why are you hiding underneath your hood and mask? Can't I know what you look like?"

The stranger looked at the ground and sighed. "You might as well know," he said. He slowly reached up and pulled off his hood and facemask. Long blond hair tumbled down. He was not a _he_ at all. This unknown stranger was a girl! Mikey gasped.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"What do you want?" Leo asked.

"Right to the point," Shredder said, avoiding the question.

"I'll never tell you where Hamato Yoshi is!" Leo announced indignantly.

"I do not want you to tell me," Shredder said. Leo looked shocked. "I simply want to ask you this question. Who are you? And who do you work for?"

"I'm…am…..myself. Leonardo. And I don't work for anybody." Although still very much on his guard, Leo was unsure. What was Shredder playing at?

"Now who am I?" Shredder asked. "And what is my cause?"

"You're Oruku Saki, the Shredder. And you don't have a cause. You murder people. That's what you do for a living."

"So misguided," Shredder shook his head. "Now, what would you say if I told you that Hamato Yoshi was not Tang Shen's lover?" He didn't let Leo respond. "You would say that I am a liar and a murderer. You would say that he loved her deeply. You would say that he had evidence in old photographs. You would say that I was the one who was jealous. You would SAY all of this because that is what he TOLD you."

"He was telling the truth!" Leo snarled. "You are a liar. He did love Tang Shen. He does have evidence, and you were the one who was jealous. He did tell me all of this and he is NOT lying."

"Are you a mind reader? How do you know?" Shredder said. "Listen to me Leonardo, if only for five minutes."

"Why should I?"

"Because if you don't, I'm afraid I cannot promise you will ever see your brothers alive again."

"I…I'll listen," Leo said, going pale. He had already lost Michelangelo; he would not lose Donatello and Raphael as well.

"Very well. Do not cut in, and if you wish to disagree do so after I am finished." Leo nodded. "The story starts way back, when I was just a small baby. The Foot and the Hamato clan were enemies, and they fought a never ending war. It was needed when The Hamato clan's leader, Hamato Yoshi's father, killed the Foot clan's leader, who was my father. They burned down the village, and as I was just a baby, they let me live and took me home with them.

They raised me as their own son, and Yoshi was like a brother, so close were we. But then we met Tang Shen. We both fell for her, we both tried to romance her. In the end, though Yoshi tells differently, it was ME who she fell for. Around that same time, I learned of my true heritage. I might not have minded had Yoshi not insulted me about it terribly.

We got into a fight. Not a fist fight, but a word fight. Tang Shen wanted us to stop. She begged and pleaded. It resulted in a fist fight, which Yoshi won. Tang Shen promised to marry Yoshi if he did not kill me. So she was forced to marry him, and they had a child, who they named Miwa.

But one night, I went to Yoshi's house to reclaim both my love and my honor, but unfortunately, one of my blades hit Tang Shen, because Hamato Yoshi used her as a shield! What a dishonorable and cowardly act! Oh how I despaired. You cannot imagine what I went through! I burned Yoshi's home to the ground and took the child, my love's daughter, from the house.

Since then I have been on a never ending quest to destroy Hamato Yoshi. It must be done, for honor's sake. I admit that I have been ruthless, but the pain and fury still burns in my heart. I would never have harmed you if you had just stayed out of the way, out of the war. But alas, now you and your brothers are a few of the key players." Oruku Saki cleared his throat.

"Which is where you come in. You are a mighty warrior. So are your brothers. I would like to let you live. So here is my deal." Leo opened his mouth to protest but Saki continued talking, cutting him off.

"You and your brothers may stay here. I will not harm any of you in any way. I will not force or ask you to reveal Yoshi's hiding place. You can continue to train and gain skills. Maybe you can pull off a few covert operations for me, none of which, I assure you, will be illegal or wrong. You will not ever, in any circumstance, be involved with my vendetta against Hamato Yoshi. What do you say?"

"You killed Mikey!" Leo snarled. "I could never make a deal with you! Ever!"

"Ah yes, about that." Saki smiled. "Your brother is not dead. There is a very complicated plot going on, involving you and your brothers whether you like it or not. You see, the Kraang believe me to be on their side, which evidently means that I hate you. The Kraang have spies everywhere, so we needed to stage a death to make it look like we mean what we say.

Your brother is at a different hideout location. My henchmen are taking care of his wounds and will explain all of this to him. He will be re-united with you as soon as possible. Ah, but it is late now, and I am sure you are tired and confused. I will let you sleep on what I have told you. Tigerclaw, we are finished."

The door swung open and Tigerclaw came in. Taking Leo by the arm, he escorted him out.

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ

"You're a girl!" Mikey exclaimed.

"It's always a tone of surprise," the girl muttered under her breath. Then louder she said, "So, why do you care? Does that make me any less skilled? Does it make me less capable?"

"No," Mikey replied. "I just didn't know you were a girl." His stomach growled loudly. "Um, do you have food?"

"No, I do not. I live on air," the girl said sarcastically.

"Sorry," Mikey mumbled. Why was this girl so rude? The girl bent down and looked into her oven. She then reached for an oven mitt and opened the oven door. A heavenly smell flowed out. Mikey sniffed and his stomach churned. Pizza! The girl pulled the pizza out of the oven. The golden cheese was bubbling with heat and the crust was perfectly crispy.

"I hope you like pizza," the girl said.

"Like it? I love it!" Mikey said. The girl put a piece on the plate and brought it over. Mikey struggled, and with a little effort, he managed to sit up. "So, what's your name?" he asked.

"Lily," the girl said shortly. She bit into a piece of pizza.

"That's a pretty name," Mikey commented. Lily said nothing. "Um, this is good pizza. Is it from Antonio's?" Even with his over bubbly personality, Mikey was struggling to make friends with this girl.

"No, I made it myself," Lily said. Mikey was shocked. Homemade pizza? Why was this sooooo much better than his homemade pizza? It was better than Antonio's pizza! Eating the pizza made him think of his brothers. Normally he would have rushed out to tell them that they needed to try the world's best pizza. Raph would scoff and Leo and Donnie would look unsure. But then they would take a bite and it would blow their minds!

"So, what about my brothers? Mikey asked.

"What about them?"

"When do you think I'll be well enough to go rescue them?" Lily almost choked on her pizza.

"You're going to try and rescue them?!" She asked loudly in shock.

"Of course I am! You don't have to help me if you don't want to," Mikey said indignantly. Lily sighed and looked indecisive. Tell me about this enemy that has taken your brothers."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"And then Tigerclaw slammed me against the wall and that's the last thing I remember before waking up here," Mikey finished.

"So, Shredder has your brothers?" Lily asked?

"Well, that's the thing. I don't know. They might have escaped or-you know what, never mind. They wouldn't have left me. Shredder must have them."

"Okay, and do you know where Shredder is?" she asked. Mikey nodded. Lily sighed. "Okay, for right now, you need to eat, sleep, and heal. After you are well enough we will see what we can do."

"But, can my brothers wait that long?"

"How am I supposed to know?" Lily was back to her irritated and cold self. "From the way you described your brothers, you make them sound like the mightiest and bravest warriors on earth."

"Shredder's probably locked them in a freezing cold cell with no blanket and no food and he's probably torturing them, and-" Mikey yawned loudly. As much as he hated to admit it, he was really tired. The storm had quieted down now. He slid underneath the covers and went to sleep. As he fell into the land of dreams, Lily moved around in the hut, complaining quietly to herself and asking how she got dragged into this.

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ

Leo was taken to a room with no windows and only one door. Tigerclaw told him that Shredder ordered a guard because he couldn't be trusted yet. After exiting, Tigerclaw locked the door and Leo was alone. He sat down on the bed. He didn't believe a word of what Shredder had said. But what if Mikey really was still alive? Shredder couldn't lie about Michelangelo being alive, because sooner or later Leo would know the truth.

Leo hoped and prayed that his little brother was still alive and would stay alive. Still, he thought that Shredder was lying. How could someone so compassionate ever do something so bad? No, Splinter was innocent and he was telling the truth. Leo had no doubt about that. Or did he? There would always be that little niggling doubt at the back of his mind. Leo ignored it.

He lay back on the bed. As the leader, he needed to have the answers and a plan for his brothers when he saw them. Where were they anyway? He evaluated his situation. The only way out of the room would be to knock down the door. But Leo was far too weak from the initial battle to accomplish that. He couldn't pick the lock, because it was designed so that people couldn't.

It would draw far too much attention to knock down the door even if he could, especially with the guard outside. He would be surrounded instantly. Plus, if he escaped the room, he would still have to find Donnie and Raph. He would never consider leaving without them. Also, the last hope that Mikey was alive would be extinguished.

Leo decided that the best course of action would be to wait and see what the Shredder had in mind. In the meantime, he would take a nap.

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ

Mikey yawned and stretched his arms over his head. It didn't hurt as badly as it had before. The food and the rest had definitely helped. He shakily got out of bed. Lily handed him a plate of pancakes. Mikey took them and started eating ravenously.

"These are great!" he commented. Lily's serious face stretched into a thin smile before returning to its usual gray demeanor.

"Homemade as well," she informed him.

"Girl, where did you learn to cook, because these pancakes are totally Booyakasha worthy!" Now that he had gotten over his original shock and pain, he had returned to his usual boisterous self. Lily looked at him like he was crazy.

"Booya-what worthy?" Even she couldn't resist smiling.

"Booyakasha worthy! Don't even bother asking what that means, cuz I have no idea!"

"I guess I'll take it as a complement," Lily shrugged. "As for where I learned to cook, I was raised in the South, were almost everything is homemade and delicious."

"I gotta go there someday!" Mikey exclaimed.

"So, you need to heal," Lily said, "preferably quickly, right?" Mikey nodded. "Well, sleep some more and when you wake up we will spar a bit. I am interested in how much you know."

"Wait, how did you know I was a ninja?" Mikey asked. "Because you carry the weapons of a ninja. And you have the balance and the air of a ninja. I am a kunoichi, remember that. I know a ninja when I see one. Now go to sleep and we will remain optimistic about your recovery."

"Opti-mi-stiiiiiiic," Mikey said, confused. Lily shook her head but offered no explanation.

"Look it up in a dictionary," she told him. Since that was the last thing Mikey would ever want to do, he instead went to sleep.

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ

The sliding of a lock woke Leo. He jumped up and took his stance, ready for anything. The door swung open, and to his surprise, Karai walked into the room.

"Hello, Leonardo," she said sweetly, while smiling. Leo narrowed his eyes, but relaxed his stance. "I thought you would be asleep."

"I was," Leo admitted, "I sleep really lightly."

"Your head must be spinning after everything you were told."

"How did you-"

"Bradford told me, Tigerclaw told him, and Shred-I mean, Saki, told Tigerclaw. You finally know the truth." Karai sighed. "Honestly, I didn't know how to tell you, but now that you know, I hope we can be friends." She smiled again.

"No, it can't be the truth Karai. I'm sorry, but I just can't believe it. Splinter has proof. He has a picture of you and him and your mother." Leo shook his head.

"Leo," Karai said softly. "Don't you see? He had a picture of us, while he forced us to live with him. The painter depicted a happy family. How could he have known the sorrow my mother felt?"

"Karai, you don't know Splinter. He's so nice, so compassionate, so, so caring. He could never do anything bad like that."

"HE probably put on an act.  
Karai insisted.

"Karai, I'm sorry, but there are things you just can act as all the time. A happy and loving person is one of them. Was it acting every time he put a band aid on a new scrape I had gotten riding my skateboard when I was little? Was it acting when he helped me get over my fear of heights? Was it acting every time he comforted me when I had a nightmare? Was it acting every time he read me a bedtime story? You can't act as something you're not 24/7, especially if you live with someone. They would notice. I'm sorry Karai. Maybe we can still be friends."

Karai was speechless. She whispered, "I'll see you later, Leo." and then she let herself out of the room. Leaning against the concrete wall, her mind was racing. Shredder had never done any of that. If she got a scrape, he told her warriors had to deal with pain. If she had a fear, he commanded her to get over it. If she had a nightmare and woke him up, she would be punished. As for reading her a bedtime story…..She could never in her wildest dreams see that happening. Was Shredder really a father? Her father?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Karai walked into the kitchen and helped herself to the pile of sandwiches on the counter. "U _gh, American food_ ," she thought. She much preferred all of the delicious Japanese foods she had eaten back at home.

 _Home._ Was it really a home? What was the definition of a home anyway? A house is a building that you live in. A home….Karai had once heard and old saying. ' _Your home is where your heart is.'_

She longed for Japan, and the house that she lived and trained in, but was it a home? She loved its location. But did she love Oruko Saki? Of course she did, he was her father. And yet, you should feel at home as long as you're around the people you love. She was around Shredder all the time. This didn't feel like home.

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ

Mikey woke up with plenty of energy. He always had plenty of energy, but being forced to stay in one spot for 48 hours spiked his energy level to new heights. He got out of bed and shook Lily, waking her up. She groaned as she sat up.

"Is it morning already?"

"Yep!" Mikey said enthusiastically. Lily groaned again. She got out of bed and went into the bathroom. When she came back, she was wearing jean shorts, cowboy boots, and a pink t-shirt. She had a katana sheath on for duo katanas.

"Do you want to eat breakfast first?" she asked. Mikey shook his head no. He wanted to see if he was healed enough to rescue his brothers. "Okay, if you're sure," Lily sighed. They went outside. The cabin was in a very large clearing. Behind the cabin was another smaller building, and a fenced in section. In front of it was the best ninja obstacle course Mikey had ever seen.

"Ooh! What's that? Can I go on it?" Pleeeeeaaaaaaase?" he begged.

"Sure, if you want to. I'm going to watch you. If you can make it through then we'll spar a bit." Lily said. She had a very definite feeling that he would not make it through. Mikey, however, remained totally optimistic. He took off.

The first obstacle was a very high wall. Mikey ran at it and leapt as high as he could, barely managing to grab it with his unbroken arm. As he tried to pull himself up he remembered that he had broken his other arm. He got both of his elbows onto the top, and pushed. His broken arm hurt really badly, but he gritted his teeth and pushed through it.

Finally standing on top of the wall, the next obstacle was a rope that he would have to climb across hand over hand. Even though his arm was killing him, he made it across. Barely. He almost fell at least two feet away from the platform on the other side. He jumped and hoped he would reach it. Thankfully, luck was with him.

As he looked at the third obstacle, his vision blurred. He panted and leaned over, but got ready to face it. It was multiple wooden posts spread out far enough apart that it would be tough to jump from post to post and keep your balance. As Mikey took a step forward, the world began to spin.

" _No_ ," he thought desperately. " _I can't give up. None of my brothers would. They're waiting for me. I gotta be strong and pull through_."

He took another step forward. He was seeing triple now. Eyeing the three posts dancing around in his vision, he aimed for the middle one and hoped for the best. He jumped.

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Leo sat up, panting. He had just had a terrible nightmare. In it, Mikey was attacking all sorts of strange monsters, so that he could save him. He had just been watching Mikey get cut and bruised, unable to do anything. Then there was one last obstacle before Mikey. A deep gorge that lay in between where Mikey was and where Leo was.

He wanted to scream, he wanted to shout at his brother, telling him not to jump. But Mikey's baby blue eyes locked onto Leo's ocean blue eyes, and he knew Mikey would jump anyway. Mikey took a few steps back, and then ran and jumped. But Mikey didn't jump far enough. Mikey fell to his death on the rocky bottom below. "NOOOOOOOOOO!" Leo shouted. And then he woke up, covered with sweat.

" _Mikey is alive. Mikey is alive."_ He told himself, over and over. But was he? That question was killing Leo. " _Mikey is alive. Mikey is alive."_ Only according to the Shredder. " _Mikey is alive. Mikey is alive."_ But was Shredder telling the truth? "Michelangelo is alive." Leo whispered.

The door to Leo's room swung open. Saki was standing there.

"Are you alright?" Saki asked. Leo decided to play dumb. He would never admit to the Shredder that he had a terrible nightmare.

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?" Leo asked.

"I heard you scream. Nightmare?" Saki asked. Leo felt his face go red.

"Yeah, just a nightmare. Nothing to get upset over."

"Hmm, maybe it would help if you saw your brothers tomorrow."

"Yes it would! Please, please, please let me see them!" Leo begged. He needed to see Donnie and Raph. Although they were not in his nightmare, Leo doubted everything and everyone. What if something had happened to them? Why was he being held separately anyway?

"Very well, you shall see them tomorrow sometime. Now sleep." Saki commanded. He shut and locked the door.

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ

Raphael was woken up in the middle of the night by a blood curdling scream. "NOOOOOOOO!"

He shivered, not because he was cold. No, he was very warm underneath the blanket that was on his bed, in this nice room where he was being kept prisoner. He shivered because he knew who had screamed. He would recognize that voice anywhere. His big brother.

Raph had never really acknowledged Leo as his 'big brother'. Friend, yes. Leader, yes. But big brother? To him, the phrase 'big brother' meant someone a little kid looked up to. He had always considered himself equal, or even slightly ahead, of Leo. But now he realized that he did look up to Leo. A whole awful lot.

Hearing Leo scream like that made him afraid. Ha! Afraid! He couldn't believe he was admitting that to himself. He was afraid, and he wanted his big brother to tell him everything was alright. But nothing was alright. Mikey was dead. And he didn't know if Leo was aright either. Had he screamed because he was being tortured?

Raph looked over at Donnie. He was still sleeping peacefully. Had Raph ever been a good big brother to Donnie? Someone that Donnie looked up to? No, he didn't think so. He had always teased Donnie and made fun of him for liking science. Made fun of him for who he was. And Raph was ashamed of that now.

He had teased Donnie so much because he was jealous of him. Raph sighed. He was never good enough for them. He had always been slightly jealous of Donnie, and he never felt like he wasn't worth anything. So he tried to make himself feel bigger by making others feel smaller.

He didn't know how to tell the others how he felt, so he put on a tough guy act. He might've gone insane if he hadn't had Spike to talk to for all those years. And now Spike was gone. And Mikey was too. And Raph never had the chance to apologize to his little brother and tell him how much he loved him. Raph pulled his blanket over his head and started softly crying.


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors note:** Hey guys, my computer is being weird, so it won't let me do those little star things when the scene changes and sometimes the chapters come out in code. For the stars, instead I will do two full alphabets in between every scene change. As for the chapter coming out in code…..please tell me and I will re-post the chapter. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy it!

Chapter 7

Mikey groaned and rolled over. Opening his eyes, Lily's face came into view.

"What happened?" Mikey groaned.

"You missed the post and fell 30 feet," Lily said matter-of-factly. "Can you get up or do you need help?"

"I can stand," Mikey said. He shakily got to his feet. "Ha, see!" he exclaimed. He took a step forward. The trees in his vision danced circles around him.

You probably have a concussion," Lily said. "That's why you get dizzy when you walk. It'll get better the more you rest. Now back to bed. You have failed my first test."

"Ah, come on. Do I have to sleep more?" he whined. "At least let me play video games."

"I don't have any. But if I did, you would NOT be playing them. It will make your dizziness worse."

"You. Don't. Have. Video. Games!" Mikey's eyes widened in shock. "What do you do all day?"

"You surely don't play video games all day?" Lily said.

"No, I train and go on patrols too! And eat pizza. A lot of pizza…"

"That is ridiculous. Video games are not good for you. They fry your brain and they will dampen your ninja senses!"

"Yeah, yeah. so do I have to sleep or what?"

"Yes, you do. First, you have to walk back to the hut without collapsing. I'm not going to baby you any longer."

"So helping me not fall over because I'm injured is 'babying'"! Mikey yelled at Lily's retreating back as she walked away. Mikey saw her shrug.

" _Man,_ " Mikey thought. " _She's so moody. And she can be so mean. She goes from nice to mean in like, three seconds. Hmm, maybe that's how all girls act._ "

Mikey couldn't help but doubting his own thoughts. He was extremely empathetic and he sensed emotions really well. He could tell that Lily had been through a lot of pain. Both mental and physical. He decided to let her warm up to him a bit before asking her about her past. For now, he had to get back to the hut.

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ

"Karai's footsteps echoed off of the concrete floor. She was balancing a tray with a basic breakfast on it in one hand. Shredder had ordered her to bring it to Leo. "And talk with him, "Shredder had said. "Get him to trust you. Slowly. Then learn all about him. His strengths and weakness'."

Karai did intend to talk to Leo, but not so that she could help the Shredder. She didn't feel like tricking him into trusting her and then betraying him to Shredder. She wanted to find out more about his family. About what a family should be like. To compare it with hers.

"Well, he and his brothers fight all of the time, and they are a family. So Shredder and I fight too."

"But it isn't fighting," a little voice in her head told her. "He threatens you and you give in because you're afraid of him."

"Well, isn't that what Raph does to Mikey," Another little voice said. Karai sighed. She hated having mental wars with herself. And they were becoming more and more frequent. Half of her believed that Shredder was lying to her. The other half thought he wasn't. She reached Leo's room and unlocked the door.

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ

Leo slept restlessly for the rest of the night. When Karai entered the room, he was sound asleep, having finally been able to fall asleep when the sun came out. She set the tray down and shook him.

"Huh," he said. He yawned and sat up. "Oh, hey."

"Hey," Karai said, smiling.

"Thanks," Leo said, pulling the tray off of the nightstand.

"No problem." Karai noticed a piece of paper on the nightstand. She picked it up. It was an amazing sketch that was immaculately shaded of Donnie, Raph, and Mikey. "Did you draw this?" she asked Leo.

"Yeah," Leo replied. "I like drawing and I couldn't sleep last night, so when I saw the piece of paper and pencil on the dresser, I doodled that."

"This is really good!" she said. Leo looked surprised.

"You think so?"

"Yeah, haven't your brothers ever told you that you were good at drawing?"

"I've never told them. They'd probably just make fun of me," Leo sighed.

"Really?" Karai asked.

"I don't know. Raph would," Leo mumbled.

"He's a handful, isn't he?"

"He just has a hard time controlling his bad temper. I mean, he can be really obnoxious sometimes. He hated that I was the leader at first. We fought all the time. I tried so hard to be a good leader, but it was never good enough. And now I've led him into this." Leo looked own.

"None of this is your fault Leo, are you blaming yourself?" Karai asked.

"I don't know, I guess. If I could have fought harder…Or if we hadn't come out on patrol tonight, or if-"

"You'll drive yourself crazy if you keep looking for 'ifs' Leo. NONE of this was your fault, and you couldn't have prevented it no matter what you did. So stop blaming yourself," Karai insisted. "Besides, Raph doesn't argue with you as much now, does he?"

"I guess not. It's just that…." Leo kept talking. It felt so good to be able to talk about these things with someone. Everything he had trouble with. He couldn't talk to his brothers like this, and not even Splinter. Leo never delved that deep into his feelings because he was afraid of letting Splinter down.

Karai listened and offered a word of support or a comment here and there. She laughed when he told her about his first skateboarding experience. She nearly exploded laughing after he told her about some of the pranks Mikey had pulled on him.

Then Karai started telling Leo about life as a kunoichi in the Foot clan. They talked until Karai realized she would have to leave, or she would be late for training. She took the tray and made her way to the door. As she left, she made sure to shut and lock it.

Leo smiled for the first time since being captured. But he was still scared and worried. Hopefully he would get a good idea when he saw his brothers late. For now, he decided to catch up on sleep.

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ

Splinter looked down at the T-phone in his hand. "Stupid device," he grumbled. HE managed to get to the text messages. He was worried about his sons. They had not come home that night or the night before. What if they were in trouble? He clicked on the glowing icon by Leonardo's number that signaled a new message.

 _Sensei, (the text said)_

 _We were going over to April's house to hang out. When we got there, April and Mr. O'Neil were packing to go their cabin for the summer. They invited us along, so we went with them. I don't know how long we'll be gone. Maybe a month. We want to take the time to tap into nature more. I promise we'll continue to spar and train so we don't get rusty._

 _-Leo_

"Hmm,how do I reply?" Splinter asked himself. After trying for several minutes, he gave up. At least the boys were safe.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Okay, I haven't updated in FOREVER! I am so sorry, but my summer has been so hectic I barely had time to remember what the plot of the story was. Plus I updated my TMNT Oneshots. I'm hoping to start another TMNT fanfic as well, and maybe some crossovers! So stay posted! Anyway, here is the new chapter, I hope you like it. Please review!**

Chapter 8

"Leonardo," Shredder's low voice saying his name sent shiver's up and down Leo's spine. He stood in front of Shredder's throne. Although he was not tied up, Tiger Claw right behind him, ready for anything. Saki had assured Leo that this was just because he couldn't trust him not to attack him. But Leo had a sneaking suspicion it was more to keep him from escaping.

Karai, who stood next to Shredder's throne, smiled a little. But with her black mask on no one could tell. She was happy that Leo was going to get to see his brothers, especially after he had confided in her and told her about his nightmare. She herself often had terrible nightmares, and she hated it.

Shredder steeped down from his throne and walked over to Leo. He put his gloved hand on Leo's shoulder. Leo flinched ever so slightly. "Tiger Claw will take you to see your brothers. Your time with them will be brief, because I would like to speak with you as soon as possible."

Leo's heart leapt. The Shredder had kept his promise! Tiger Claw nodded for Leo to follow him. Leo paid close attention to where they were going and how to get there. He followed the big striped cat down a bunch of hallways until they reached the last door on the final hallway. Tiger Claw pulled a key out of his pocket and unlocked the door.

Leo pushed the door open slowly and took a step inside. He nearly fell over as a heavy force slammed into him. It was Donnie and Raph, both of them hugging him as hard as possible. When they released him Raph looked kind of sheepish. Leo smiled at them both.

"Are you guys okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, we're fine. Bored out of our shells, but fine," Raph said. Leo chuckled. "How are you?" Raph asked. "I-um-heard you scream last night." Donatello's eyes went wide.

"What? When was that? What did they do to you?" he asked.

"I just had a nightmare," Leo said, looking down. Donnie relaxed. Raph looked suspicious.

"Are you sure?" he asked. "Why aren't we allowed to see you? Have you seen Shredder? What has he told you?"

"Leonardo, it is time to leave," Tiger Claw said in his growling voice.

"But-" Leo started to protest.

"You were warned that it had to be short," Tiger Claw said impatiently. "Now come on!" He put his large paw on Leo's shoulder and practically yanked him backwards. Leo allowed himself to be pulled backwards. He smiled at his brothers as he turned to leave.

"Don't worry guys, I'll be fine!" Leo said.

" _But will they be_?" Tiger Claw muttered. Leo whipped around.

"What was that?" he asked.

"What?"

"What you just said?" Leo glared at Tiger Claw. He knew what he had heard.

"I did not say anything, young one. Now follow me." He started walking away. Leo followed, but he was shaken. _But will they be?_ Did that mean that Saki had something terrible planned for his brothers. He worried constantly as he followed Tiger Claw down the long twisty hallways.

Finally, they stopped at a door that Leo recognized to be the door of the dojo. He went inside. Tiger Claw shut the door behind him. Leo stood there, his senses on full alert. Suddenly, he sensed a presence. He stiffened. Suddenly, something or someone came flying at him. He immediately back flipped out of the enemy range.

As he landed he immediately took a stance. Karai was standing in front of him. One hand on her hip, the other holding her sword. She had her black metal mask on and her eyes were blank and showed no emotion. She lunged at him again, but he was ready. He grabbed he wrist and flipped her over his shoulder. She twisted and landed on her feet, throwing a punch at his jaw with her free hand. He blocked the punch and aimed a few of his own at her. She blocked most of them, but one caught her shoulder and she stumbled backwards.

She threw a few shurikens at him, which he dodged, and then ran toward him and launched into a spinning kick. He grabbed her leg and shoved her over, pinning her down beneath him. She dropped her sword.

The sound of slow clapping echoed off of the walls. Saki stepped out of the shadows. "Well done," he boomed. "Not many people can defeat Karai. Hamato Yoshi indeed taught you well. It's a shame that he has brainwashed you with his lies."

"They aren't lies!" Leo yelled.

"That's what you believe, because he has lied to you. I do not blame you. It was all you ever knew. I don't want to have to hurt you, Leonardo. I don't want to have to finish you. I don't want to lock you up for the rest of your life," Saki said. His face, his gross, half burnt, face was lit up with what really did look like compassion. Leo stared into his eyes, and for a fraction of a second he saw them soften before re-hardening.

"You've sworn to kill us before, Saki. You threatened us. You put a sword to my neck. You laughed at us and mocked us. Why are you so compassionate now?" Leo asked.

"Before I thought that you were heartless monsters like your sensei. I thought that he had trained you in nothing but hatred and revenge. But after a while of observing you, I realized that you were innocent. He had lied to you, and you do not deserve to be punished for that."

"Yeah, and Leo, you understand honor better than anyone. My father must destroy Hamato Yoshi. It is for Honor's sake," Karai cut in.

"She is correct," Saki said.

"But, he is not crazy or evil, he is really nice. He really does care about us," Leo insisted. "You can't fake real love!"

"He may have changed, Leonardo. He might not be the same person I once knew. I too, knew a time where we had real love. He was my brother, and then he betrayed me. When I finish him, I promise I will make it swift. It won't be long and drawn out. But it is something I must do."

Leo bit his lip and tried to think of something else to say. His sensei had always cared for him. Was it true that he had killed Tang Shen. Then again, he was trying to kill Saki, and Tang Shen had gotten in the way. Would Splinter really force someone to marry him. Then again, it wasn't force, it was a trade for Saki's 's mind was racing. He looked up at Oruko Saki. Was this man really the truthful one? _"No, he can't be,_ " Leo shook the thought from his mind. " _He just, can't be_." Or could he?

"Leonardo, you may return to your room now," Saki told him. "Think my offer over. But know this Leonardo, I would release you, but if you return to Hamato Yoshi, I might never let my honor live in peace. And if you don't go to Hamato Yoshi, you will have nowhere to go. You and your brothers would starve."

Leo was startled. He had never thought of that before. If he ever did get out of this place it had never occurred to him that it was Splinter or starvation and eventual death. He definitely did not want that for his little brothers.

Was Shredder's offer really so bad? He recalled what Shredder had told him.

 _You and your brothers may stay here. I will not harm any of you in any way. I will not force or ask you to reveal Yoshi's hiding place. You can continue to train and gain skills. Maybe you can pull off a few covert operations for me, none of which, I assure you, will be illegal or wrong. You will not ever, in any circumstance, be involved with my vendetta against Hamato Yoshi. What do you say?_

He was interrupted in his thought by Tiger Claw. He guided Leo backed to his room and made sure he was safely inside if before locking the door. Leo sat on his bed. He was so confused. He wished he could talk to Splinter. He wished he could talk to his brothers. At least he got to see them. He knew they were okay.

 **Authors Note: Okay, this chapter was all at Shredder's Lair. I know, where's Lily and Mikey? Don't worry; the entire next chapter will be about those two. Who knows, maybe we will learn a little more about Lily. Or maybe not.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Mikey spent the majority of the next few days sleeping. When he wasn't sleeping, he was either eating or worrying about his brothers. Actually, he was worrying about them all the time, even while he was eating and sleeping. He also tried to talk to Lily. He made up several corny jokes while he was bored, but she never laughed. Mikey was beginning to wonder if he would ever get through to her. But his caring heart wouldn't let him stop trying.

Being a ninja, Mikey had been trained to sense emotions. But he did that incredibly well anyway. He could always tell when his brothers were happy, or sad, or scared, even if they chose to hide it.

He thought that maybe Lily was like Raph. She put on a tough act because she felt like she needed to impress people and show them that she had no weakness. Unlike Raph, however, she actually managed to keep up the act 24/7. He didn't even see her being that nice to her dog, like Raph was to Spike.

About a week after his fall, the two of them were eating spaghetti or dinner together.

"Hey Lily, do you know why the skeleton didn't go to the party?" he asked brightly. Lily looked over at him, clearly annoyed.

"No, I do not. Why, Michelangelo," she sighed.

"Because he had noBODY to go with!" Mikey finished. He laughed at the joke. Lily rolled her eyes. Mikey inwardly groaned. That was one of his funniest jokes ever! If that couldn't get her to laugh, what would?

After he limped over to the sink to do the dishes (something else Lily insisted he do himself), he lay down on his cot.

"I'm going to the store. I'll get you some more Tylenol. Is there anything else we need?" Lily asked gruffly.

"Can I have gummy worms?" Mikey asked timidly. "Please..." he looked at her with puppy dog eyes.

"No," she said. She turned around and walked out the door, with Halo following her. Mikey sighed. Oh well, I mean, Lily was buying him food and had been for a week. Along with medicine and stuff. Where did she get her money?

Mikey lay down and stared at the ceiling. For the billionth time since he had woken up here, he wondered if his brothers were okay. He let out a whimper as a tear rolled down his cheek. He missed them so badly, and he felt so useless. Here he was being taken care of, warm and full of food, while his brothers were out there somewhere being starved and tortured. Mikey fell asleep crying.

 _In his dream, he was sitting at an expensive wooden table, with shining plates covering the surface. And what was on each of these plates? Pizza! There were mounds of his favorite pizza's on every plate. He licked his lips and reached for a piece covered in jalapenos, anchovies and jellybeans._

 _Suddenly, he noticed something out of the corner of his eye. When he looked up, he saw his three brothers, chained to the wall opposite his comfortable chair. They were all cut in many places. Donnie's whole arm was covered in blood that poured onto the floor like a waterfall. Raph's left eye was missing, and Leo had blood all over his face._

 _"_ _Mikey! Mikey!" They were crying out to him. "Please Mikey! Help us! We're hungry! So hungry..." they moaned._

 _Mikey jumped up to help them, but he was chained to his seat. He struggled as their cries grew louder and louder. They begged for help and pleaded for food._

 _"_ _Mikey! Mikey! Please Mikey! Help us!"_

 _Suddenly, Splinter walked up behind Mikey._

 _"_ _Michelangelo, you dare to sit and eat in comfort while you're brothers are dying! You should be ashamed. You are no son of mine!"_

 _When Mikey opened his mouth to explain, he couldn't speak. He choked and tried to talk, but he couldn't. Splinter turned to help his brother's, but Shredder came out of nowhere and stabbed him. Splinter dropped to the ground and didn't move. Mikey wanted to scream, but he couldn't make a sound. His heart was racing._

 _Shredder tuned around to face Michelangelo. He reached up and pulled off his helmet. As he pulled of the helmet, it revealed a green frackled face. There was an orange mask tied around it, and the normally babay blue eyes were red. Mikey gasped. It was himself._

"Mikey! Mikey! Michelangelo!" a voice in the distance called. Mikey moaned and rolled over. "MICHELANGELO!" the voice insisted. Mikey slowly opened his eyes. Lily was sitting on her knees beside his cot, shaking him.

"Li...Lily...I...Shredder...bro...brothers...gotta," he wheezed, while trying to sit up.

"Relax, it was just a nightmare," Lily told him. "You'll be fine!" Mikey noticed that her normally hard tone of voice had softened slightly.

"How do you know?" Mikey shuddered, picturing his brothers.

"You were thrashing around on the cot and screaming bloody murder," Lily told him. "You wouldn't wake up. And then you went limp. I was scare- well, for a second I thought you wouldn't make it. Your pulse weakened dramatically."

"Wha...what?" Mikey asked, still shaking. Suddenly, he began to cry. "It's all my fault," he sobbed. Lily pulled him closer. He buried his head in her neck and cried his heart out. Lily rubbed the back of his shell with her hand.

"Shhhhh, It's okay Mikey. Nothing is your fault. What was your nightmare about?" she asked in a soothing voice.

"My...br...broth...brothers...were...ti...tied up and...and...the...they needed f-f-food...and I had...food, but, but...I cou...couldn't give it to...the...them. And then...my...fa...father told me that he hated me...an... and that he disowned me and my brothers were all bloody and he went to help them but Shredder killed him and then Shredder turned anround and he was me!" Mikey finished quickly. He cried harder than ever.

"Mikey, nothing is your fault, you hear me? Did you purposely slam your head against a wall so that you were unconscious. Even if you had, did you purposely let yourself get hurt in that fight to the point where you couldn't help your brothers anyway? Was it you who cornered them? Was it you who tied them up? Took them away? WHO WAS IT?"

Mikey's breaths slowed as his crying stopped. "It was Karai," he snarled.

"Ka-hoo?" Lily asked, confused.

"Karai," Mikey said. "Shredder's daughter. Well, Splinter thinks that she's his daughter, but I know that she can't be. She would never have done this if she had even the slightest bit of his blood in her veins. She's a cold blooded killer."

"Was that the girl in black and silver with the weird hair?" Lily asked. Mikey looked surprised.

"Yeah, that's her," he said. :This is all her fault. I'm done waiting, Lily. Tomorrow I'm going to spar with you. Then I'm going to rescue my brothers. And when I see Karai, I' going to kill her." he snarled.

Lily was absolutely shocked. She had no idea that this sweet little turtle had even the tiniest dark side. And now this! To actually kill a person! Then again, people said crazy things when they were scared and emotional. She hoped that this was the case.

Although she's never admit it, she'd come to care for the turtle. He was bright and positive even in the darkest times. That took a true heart, and a lot of courage. Courage that she envied. She put on an act to fool herself and everyone around her, but she knew she was a coward at heart.

She looked down to find that Mikey had fallen asleep in her arms. She tucked him in and kissed his forehead before heading off to bed.

 **A/N: Hey ya'll. Its been a while since I've updated. I'm really sorry about that. Also, sorry for all the feels. The latest Nick episodes of TMNT have been killing me.** **Special thanks to Flickaroo, because every time she comments I have a new great idea for a plot twist!**

 _-_ **Lily**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Mikey sat up, yawning and stretching. He smiled brightly. He looked around, expecting to see the sloppy but cheerful orange paint job on his walls, along with posters, action figures, and leftover pizza everywhere. Instead, he saw the rough wooden walls of Lily's cabin.

"Oh, right," he remembered. He stood up carefully, and his grin could not be matched as he was able to stand on both feet without feeling dizzy or his ankle hurting! "YEEEEESS!" he shouted, fist pumping the air.

Lily rushed in from the other room, and upon seeing Mikey standing their grinning from ear to ear, she smiled a bit too.

"See, I told you that resting would help," she said in a mocking tone. But it wasn't a cruel tone, it was more of a playful one.

"Yeah, yeah, you were right. How long was I asleep? Because girl, I am HUN-GER-Y!"

"You're always hungry," Lily told him, shaking her head. "You've been asleep for three days straight though. I guess you released a lot of your stress after you told me about your nightmare. That stress was what was keeping you awake, no matter how tired you were."

"Thank you for listening and not making fun of me," Mikey said, "I don't know what I would've done to go to sleep otherwise."

"Oh, I don't know, I could've hit you over the head with a frying pan," she teased.

"Lily!"

###

Karai snuck into Leo's room in the morning. He was sleeping on the bed. The sheets were wrapped around him, creating what looked like a turtle taco, and he was snoring lightly. Karai bit back a grin. He was kind of cute. She crept over and was about to wake him up when, all of a sudden, he launched himself off of the bed towards her. He knocked her over and pinned her down.

"Oh, it's you," he said, slightly irritated. He let her up and tossed the sheet back on the bed. "What are you doing, anyway?"

"I just over-heard Tiger Claw and Bradford talking in the hallway. Apparently, Saki is going to ask you what your choice is this afternoon. I thought you would want a warning. Saki thinks that catching you off gaurd."

"Oh," Leo said. "Yeah, thanks for the warning. I'm not ready to choose yet. I, well, I can't say I haven't thought about it, cuz it's all I've _been_ thinking about. I just, can't. I can't decide."

"Why?" Karai asked.

"What do you mean, why?" Leo asked.

"I mean what I said, Leonardo. Why can't you decide?"

"I don't know! I mean, I do know, but, ARGH!" Leo rubbed his temples with his fingers. "This is giving me such a bad headache," he groaned. Karai immediately reached into her pocket and pulled out some ibprofen. She handed it to Leo.

"Thanks, do you carry this stuff around with you all the time?" he asked, grinning.

"Of course!" Karai responded. "You don't think I'm stupid enough to walk around without it do you?"

"That's really smart. You probably don't feel as bad after a fight."

"I don't."

"That's good. Does it prevent it from hurting more the next day, too?"

"How should I know?" Karai asked.

"What do you mean, how should you know?" Leo looked at her and cocked his head sideways.

"Oh, you think _I'm_ the one who uses it. Don't be ridiculous Leo, I never get hurt badly in fights. I'm too good of a ninja for that. Sometimes I feel extra merciful ad I give it to whoever I beat up that night."

"Karai!" Leo said, while laughing. "You are impossible!"

###

"So, why are you so cheerful today?" Mikey asked Lily. She furrowed her brow.

"Well," she said. "For starters, my old boss called me this morning and told me that he needs me back."

"Oh," Mikey said. "What is your job?" Lily looked down. Then she looked back up. It was an innocent question, but the answer would bring more, she knew that. More questions that she couldn't give answers to without giving away too much. "Please," Mikey begged. "I've told you all about me, why I can't I just know a little bit about you?"

"Fine," Lily said. But no more questions after this." Mikey nodded. "I'm an FBI agent."

Mikey was not expecting that answer. Even with all of the abnormal jobs in the world, that wasn't one he would ever think of. Plus, she looked like the oldest she could be was fifteen.

"What...?"

"You heard me," Lily huffed. "I'm an FBI agent, okay?"

"But, you don't look old enough," Mikey said.

"Hey, if you can break into top secret organizations, dispatch people, get information, and steal top secret weapons, then it doesn't matter how old you are."

"You do all that?" Mikey asked. Lily shrugged and nodded. "Wow," Mikey said. "How old are you anyway?"

"Thirteen," Lily sighed. She knew he would ask more questions.

"Huh, I thought you were a little older than that."

"Nope. I'll be fourteen in a few months though."

"How did you get into the FBI?" Mikey asked.

"And I am officially done having a conversation about this." Lily said firmly. "Are we gonna spar or what? I want to see what you got."

###

"So, why did you come and warn me anyway?" Leo asked Karai. Karai scratched her head.

"Well, for starters, Tigerclaw is leaving for Japan, so I'm getting my old position back."

"Oh," Leo said. "What is your old position?" Karai sighed. She knew once she told him, he would ask her more about it. Questions that she just couldn't answer without giving away a lot of her emotions. "Please," Leo begged. "I want to trust you Karai. Why can't you answer just the simplest of questions?"

"Fine," Karai said. "But no more questions after that." Leo nodded solemnly. "I was Shredder's second-in-command."

Leo was not expecting that answer. He wasn't sure why, but she didn't seem like the type to sit next to Shredder and make evil and blood thirsty plans to kill people. If that's what Shredder actually even did. He was so confused he didn't know what to think.

"What...?"

"You heard me," Karai huffed. "I was Shredder's second in command."

"Really?" Leo asked.

"Why do you doubt me?" Karai asked. "I am his daughter, I'll rule the Foot Clan when he's gone." Immediately, she clamped down on her tongue until she could taste blood. She had no intention whatsoever of _that_ slipping out.

"You're gonna take over the Foot Clan? Why?" Leo asked, in sheer shock.

"And I am officially done having a conversation about this." Karai said firmly. "Hey, do you want to spar a bit? I want to see what you got."

###

"You ready to get your butt kicked by Dr. Prankenstein!" Mikey yelled at Lily, while spinning his nun chuks rapidly in the air. "Are you READY?!" he yelled again, even louder. Lily just stood there with a 'I'm not impressed' look on her face. She slowly reached out and pulled a katana out of her sheath. The blade flashed in the sunlight.

"Aw yeah!" Mikey said. "My bro, Leonardo uses those. He is the master of the katana, and I am totally used to fighting him! I can take you down easily!"

"Used to fighting him, maybe. Are you used to actually beating him?" Lily asked, suppressing a grin. "I mean, any fool can brag about fighting someone. It's whether or not he wins that counts."

"Uh, say that again in English please?" Mikey asked, grinning sheepishly.

"No," Lily said flatly.

"How about Japanese then?" Mikey asked. Lily's entire face lit up.

"You know Japanese?" She asked.

"Yeah! My Sensei is from Japan. He taught us how to speak Japanese. Actually, it was my first language. I spoke Japanese before I spoke English."

"Well, in that case, _Ushinau koto o junbi_!" *

"No, you prepare to lose! Booyakasha!" He yelled, launching himself at Lily.

###

"You ready to get your butt kicked by a Foot Clan member? Karai asked, smirking. "Huh, you ready?" she asked again in a mocking tone. Leo just stood there with a 'I'm not impressed' look on his face. He slowly reached up and pulled a katana from his sheath. The blade flashed the reflection of the lamp in the corner.

"Hah, Saki uses a katana too!" Karai said. "He's the greatest swordsman in all the world! I'm totally used to fighting him! I can take you down easily!"

"Used to fighting him, maybe. Are you used to actually beating him?" Leo asked, suppressing a grin. "I mean, any fool can brag about fighting someone. It's whether or not he wins that counts."

"Sorry, I don't speak dorkonese," Karai informed him.

"How about Japanese? Leo asked. Karai's face lit up.

"You know Japanese?" she asked.

"Yeah! My Sensei is from Japan, obviously. He taught us how to speak Japanese. Actually, it was my first language. I spoke Japanese before I spoke English."

"Well, in that case, _Ushinau koto o junbi_!" *

"No, you prepare to lose! Let's do this!" Leo yelled, launching himself at Karai.

########

*Japanese is from Google translate, so may not be accurate. Sorry!

 **A/N:** Well, I really felt like doing a cute parallel chapter between the two groups. I promise next chapter you'll get some more action. I already have an idea as to what is going to happen...

Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed this fic so far. I love you guys!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Baxter Stockman!" Shredder growled. "How is the mind control serum going?" He walked over and examined the multiple colorful beakers that lay strewn everywhere on the table, in the midst of granola bar wrappers and scribbled notes. "When will it be ready?"

"The zzzzzzzzzzeeerum sssshhhhhhhhhhhhhhhould be ready in a few dayzzzzzzzz, mazzzzzter Ssssshhhhhhhredder," Baxter buzzed as he hovered over the table. "But it izzzz sssstilllll unzzzzzzzzztable. I will require a tezzzzzzttt sssssssssubject."

"Very well. You may use Raphael. But do not under any circumstances kill him or even hurt him in any apparent way. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yezzzzzz Mazzzzter," Baxter buzzed. He flew over to a bubbling glass of somthing and added a few drops of liquid. He dumped the entire mixture into another bowl of mutagen. Shredder walked away. His plan was going perfectly.

And honestly, he knew that Leonardo would never join him until he had proof of Michelangelo's life. Unfortunately, Michelangelo was not alive. " _A shame,_ " he thought. " _I really could have used him to make this easier"_ But then again, Karai killing him was just as essential to Shredder's plan.

He had Tigerclaw leave for Japan to manage business back home. He had realized that his crazy vendetta against Hamato Yoshi had caused him to leave the Foot Clan in Japan an absolute mess. He trusted Tigerclaw to clean the mess up and train some more Foot ninja for him. Until Tigerclaw returned, Karai would be his second in command. He planned on using her as a key player in his plan.

He knew that she and the katana wielding turtle were becoming friends. " _Foolish girl"_ he thought, while chuckling. " _I have my eyes and ears everywhere."_ But Karai was not to know about the mind control, for if she found out, she would warn Leonardo and then the entire plan would be ruined.

Bradford suddenly ran up behind him yelling, "Master Shredder!"

"What is it now?" Shredder asked lowly. This had better be good. Bradford knew better than to disturb him while he was making evil plots.

"We cracked the code on the weird turtle phones, Master," Bradford said. "I was looking through the phone belonging to Raphael, when I found out that the t-phones were built so that they could track each other!"

"You fool! I already have all of the turtles! There are no more to track. As for Ms. O'Neil and Mr. Jones, they are out of the way. Tigerclaw saw to that. I have no need of this useless information! This has been a complete waste of my time!" Shredder turned and started striding away.

"But Master Shredder, look at this!" Bradford said. He handed Shredder the phone. When Shredder looked down, he gasped.

"That's impossible!" he said. He re-examined the information on the phone. "But very-uh-, let us say convenient, for my plan. Bradford, ready the Foot Clan!"

###

"Who. Taught. You. Ninjitsu?" Mikey panted, as he backed a few steps away from Lily. She grinned.

"One of the best ninjas in a century. At least in my opinion. She never did belong to a clan or anything. She just had a chain of dojos. She was very harsh, but fair. I used to train night and day with her, until I could barely stand. How about you?"

"My sensei was the leader of the Hamato Clan!" Mikey told her proudly.

"Was?" she asked, raising her eyebrows. "And how on earth did he find you? Actually, that brings up a question that's been on my mind for awhile. What are you?" She ran at him and back flipped, aiming her foot at his head. He barely managed to avoid her. He punched at her right shoulder, but she blocked.

"I'm a Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle!" he laughed. "What else would I be?" He launched into Saonagi to see what she would do. She back flipped. " _She is a really good kunoichi!_ " Mikey thought to himself.

"Ah, thank you. That clears everything up," Lily said sarcastically. She threw several shuriken at him, which he dodged, and then twisted around him and rammed him from the other side. Mikey stumbled and threw a punch at her blindly. It caught her shoulder.

"Aaarrgghhh!" he shouted. He immediately grasped his arm. The initial shot of white hot pain had died down to a dull throb. Lily was completely unaffected by his blow, and she knelt down next to him.

"Ooooh, that's gotta hurt." She looked at her watch. "It's nearly lunchtime anyway. Why don't we go inside. Do you feel dizzy at all?

"Nope!" Mikey said proudly, while beaming. "Only my arm hurts, but that's just a little tiny bit. When can we rescue my brothers?"

"Hold it, Tiger. You're like a lame horse. Chomping at the bit, but you'll hurt yourself worse if you go out and run. You need to eat some more and then take a nap. This afternoon we'll spar again. You need to be able to consistently handle action." Lily helped him up and they walked to her hut, with her dog, Halo, following at their heels.

"Fine," Mikey sighed. "How about tomorrow?"

"How about in three to four days?"

"How about the day after tomorrow?"

"That's what I said!" Lily groaned. "Come on, you. While we drink tea I want to know all about what the heck you are and why you exist."

###

Raphael groaned. After the initial shock of the battle and Mikey's death had worn off (although he constantly mourned his little brother) he had become increasingly frustrated. Especially after Leo's short visit. At least he was okay.

After regaining strength, Donnie and Raph searched the entire room for some weak spot in security. A ventilation shaft, or even anything that might allow them to contact the outside world. Nada. When they were positive that there was no way out but the door, they sat down and though over their options. None of them seemed like very good ideas.

Now, after three days of nothing happening, Raph was going stir-crazy.

"Would you PLEASE stop pacing!" Donnie groaned.

"This is driving me crazy!" Raph said. "We've been here for months!"

"Three days," Donnie sighed, correcting him. He had been keeping track because of the meals.

"Whatever! The point is, Shredder has got to be planning something! What's he gonna do, leave us here forever? And why isn't Leo here? I still think that there's something Tigerclaw didn't want Leo to tell us!"

"I agree with you, Raph. But pacing around in circles won't do anything!" Donnie rubbed his temples. He had come down with a splitting headache a few hours ago and it hadn't gone away. "I think I'm dehydrated or something," Donnie moaned. He lay back down on the bed.

As he watched Raph pace back and forth, his vision blurred. Panting, he found that his breath was coming in short gasps. What was wrong with him? He ran the possibilities through his mind. Dehydration? He drank plenty of water today. He groaned again. Thinking hurt. Really, really badly.

"Donnie?" Raph asked, leaning over to inspect his brother. "You don't look so good, bro." But Donnie couldn't answer. His throat had trapped the words. He was sure that a large amount of pain would come if he even dared to attempt speech. As he stared, Raph's face appeared to get more and more distant, until it was just a small speck in a large, dark background.

"Donatello," he heard a voice say. It rang in his eardrums. His head kept pounding. His entire body felt like it was on fire. He kept trying to grasp reality, but eventually it became too much, and he was falling, falling, falling...


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hey guys! Ya'll get extra today! I had typed three pages of Donnie, when I realized I needed some Raph action in here! So I had to type another two pages...**

 **Some of you have been asking (more like begging, lol) for some Dark Raph. I promise we'll have a lot of that next chapter. So, without further ado, here is Chapter 12:**

Chapter 12

Donatello opened his eyes. His blurry vision steadied gradually. He looked around. He was still in the same room he had been in for the past three days. Actually, it could very well be four or five days by now. He had absolutely no clue how long he had been out.

He sat up. Strangely enough, he felt just as good as he always did. No headache, no pain, he wasn't dizzy at all. He furrowed his brow in confusion. Maybe he had been dehydrated...

No, he decided that he wasn't. Dehydration wouldn't have caused the pain that he had felt. Plus, he was sure he had consumed enough water that he definitely would never have passed out. That left only a few options.

He got up and looked around. Raph wasn't in the room. "Raph," he called. No answer. "Raph!" he called out again. Silence. He walked over to the bathroom. The door was wide open. He looked inside. Nothing.

"Raphael?" he asked quizzically. He searched the entire room. There was no note, no hint of where Raph could have gone to. Suddenly, he felt a sharp prick on the bottom of his foot. He lifted it and peered down. He picked up the sharp object. It looked to be a piece of ceramic. It was reddish in color. Wait a minute, hadn't there been a red Japanese style vase on that table by the door?

There had been! Now it was gone! What could that mean? He looked over at the nightstand next to the bed. The dinner tray from last night was still there. He walked over and set the piece of ceramic down. He examined the bowl closely. Turning it over and squinting in the light, he noticed something on the rim. He looked closer. It was powder!

He observed how it was on the bowl that the silent Foot Clan member had handed directly to _him._ He sniffed, It smelled like...

Oh no! Someone had purposely given him poison to knock him out! That meant that Shredder was doing something with Raph! Of course, it all fit! After he had passed out, they must have come for Raph. They had overlooked the food tray in their hurry to get him out of there. Raph must have fought them back, breaking the lamp. After they had subdued him, they had sent someone to clean up the mess, but he had missed a piece!

Donnie silently thanked his lucky stars that the Foot Clan members were so careless. But it didn't worry him any less. He was very confused. His brain could not help but try to fit all of the pieces together. He knew Splinter would tell him to calm down and meditate. Speaking of which, where was his Sensei?

He sat down on the bed, more confused than ever. Shredder had clearly shown in the past that although he did want the turtles to suffer and pay, but he was solely interested in Splinter. Shredder now had three turtles, and Mikey was dead. What was stopping him from using them as bait?

Unless of course he was. Raph had mentioned Leo screaming earlier. Leo had shaken it off, and Donnie was still confused. Was Shredder torturing Leo? In which case, maybe he was planning a sneak attack on Splinter. Of course, he would never get the location of the Lair out of Leo. Maybe he hadn't. And maybe that's why he had taken Raph.

He scratched his head. So many options, so few answers. He sighed. He prayed that his brothers were okay. He stomach growled. He guessed it was probably still early on in the day. Around breakfast time.

The door unlocked and creaked open. Donatello straightened up. To his surprise, Karai sauntered in, balancing a tray in one hand. She shut the door and handed the tray to Donnie. He immediately inspected every piece of food. He looked up at Karai.

"Any poison in the food this time?" he asked wryly. She looked confused, but he wasn't fooled. Karai was a master of deception. He knew that very well. Any time you think you can trust her, you've been thinking wrong.

"What do you mean, poison?" she asked.

"Don't play dumb with me! I know that there was poison in my dinner last night!"

"Then why aren't you dead?" she asked, putting a hand on her hip. Why did Leo's little brothers have to be so darn annoying?

"Because it was the kind that knocks you out, not the kind that kills you, Little Miss I-Know-Everything!" he replied in a mocking tone.

"Don't push your luck with turtle! I ha- Wait a second, where is Raphael?"

"They poisoned me and took him," Donnie stated matter-of-factly. "Don't pretend you don't know what is going on, Karai. You are Shredder's puppet. You always do what he tells you, you kill people! You KILLED my BROTHER!" Donatello finally lost all control of all the anger he had been concealing.

"AND NOW LEO IS IN TROUBLE, RAPH IS GONE, AND IT IS ALL YOUR FAULT! SO DON'T YOU DARE," his voice lowered to an icy whisper, "act like you don't know what's going on."

Karai stood there, horrified. She knew that Raphael had an attitude, he knew that you could really piss Leo off if you tried hard enough, but she didn't know that Donnie had such a angry streak in him. _"_ _I guess that shows how much he's been through,"_ she thought. She felt a stab of sympathy.

"Look Donatello," Karai said, putting her hand on his shoulder. He brushed it off and continued to glare at her. She sighed and straightened back up.

"I honestly have no clue what you're talking about. But just to let you know, Leo is perfectly okay. I literally just gave him his breakfast two minutes okay. In fact, I have a message for you from him."

Donnie's eyes lit up. He looked at her expectantly.

"But that can wait," she said. "I don't know where Raphael is, or why. But I'll found out."

"Really, You'd...actually do that?" Donnie asked incredulously.

"Yes, but I'm doing it for Leo. Not for you," Karai said firmly. "You are the most annoying person I think I have ever been unfortunate enough to meet."

"Ha ha," Donnie mumbled. "You haven't met Mikey." He looked down, the pain clearly etched on his face. Karai could not stand the feeling that slammed against her heart. It was...compassion? No, deeper than that. Love? No way! Yet still...It wasn't like the stupid stuff she'd seen on the few TV shows she had watched, it was not love as if in a relationship...It was more of...sisterly love.

" _Oh god no!_ " Karai thought. " _No way am I starting to care for them! Their Sensei killed my mother! He ruined my life! He's a cruel, evil, sadistic..._ " she paused. Lost for words. "Father," popped into her mind. She immediately slammed the door on that thought.

 _"_ _Karai, Hamato Yoshi! He's your father! Your TRUE father!"_

 _"_ _Miwa!"_

 _"_ _You're wrong about him, Splinter would never hurt an innocent!"_

"Stop it!" she growled. Donnie looked up from his toast.

"Stop doing what?" he asked. "You done day dreaming yet?"

"I gotta go," Karai said. She walked to the door. She put her hand on the door knob. Then she paused and turned around. "Donatello?"

"Mm hmm?" he said, mouth full of toast.

"Leo says that he's all right, not to worry about him, that he's trying to figure everything out, and," she paused and swallowed. "He told me to tell you that in case he never sees you again, he wants you to know he loves you." Then she slipped through the door and was gone.

########

"Where am I?" Raph groaned. He opened his eyes and looked around. He was in some kind of strange lab. Their were clumsy notes, beakers full of colorful liquid, and granola bar wrappers everywhere. He attempted to move his arms. something was hold ding him back. He looked down.

He was strapped to a table, held firmly in place by thick, leather straps. It was clear he was going nowhere soon. Not that he wasn't going to try of course.

"Hey, let me go!" he yelled, wriggling furiously. He put all of his muscle to work trying to break the strap. How did he get here? Where were his brothers? " _Oh, when I find the creep that did this, he's gonna be sorry!"_ Raph thought. He smiled in grim satisfaction as he pictured a Foot Clan member with a flat face.

"Seriously, where am I?" he asked himself. He tried to remember what had last happened.

~Flashback~

 _"_ _Donatello?" he asked, watching his younger brother fade into unconsciousness. "Donnie? Dammit Donnie! Wake up!" he resisted the urge to punch his brother._

 _Suddenly, the door slammed open. There stood Bradford and Xever._

 _"_ _Hello, turtle boy," Xever greeted him with his smooth, oily voice. "Are you ready to have your brain feasted upon by worms? I hear it's very painful."_

 _"_ _What are you talking about, you slimy, good-for-nothing, ugly, talking seafood?" Raph asked. Xever merely laughed and lunged at Raphael._

 _Raph reached for his sai, only to realize that they weren't there. He cursed under his breath. Using his fists, he blocked Xever's whirling feet. Unfortunately, he wasn't ready for Bradford's swift uppercut. He crashed against the wall, smashing a vase in the process. He got up and wiped the small trickle of blood off of his skin._

 _"_ _Bring it on!" he taunted. He jump and landed on Bradford's large, skeletal head. He used it as a trampoline to launch himself at Xever. But Xever spun his robotic legs. The cold hard metal smashed against Raph's head, and everything went black._

~End Flashback~

"Ahh, Raphael," Baxter fly buzzed as he flew across the room. "I have been waiting for you to wake up."

"Oh hey, it's Doinkster Pinkman," Raph said sarcastically.

"It'zzzzzz Baxter Zzzzzztoxkman!" the fly buzzed angrily.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Raph yawned.

"Are you ready to work for me, turtle?" a loud voice boomed. It sent shivers up and down Raph's spine.

"I don't work for nobody!" Raph spat. "I don't even listen to my big brother. Even you should now that!" He glared at the Shredder.

"We'll see about that," Shredder chuckled. "Baxter?"

Baxter Stockman walked over to Raph. He held a pair of pliers in his hand. The pliers were clamped down upon a repulsive squirming little creature. Raph;s eyes went wide. Baxter set the worm down on his forehead.

"No, no. What are you doing?" Raph asked. He wiggled and twisted, panicking. His eyes were wide with fear. He heard Shredder's evil chuckle in the background.

Then, he felt the cold, clammy little thing pierce his skin. It felt like a razor blade, slowly digging it;s way into his head. He braced against the pain. It grew and grew and grew, until he couldn't help it. He screamed.

########

"Did it work?" Shredder asked, leaning over to examine Raphael. Baxter Stockman wheezed nervously in the background. Suddenly, Raphael's snapped open. He grinned maliciously.

"Good work," Shredder told Baxter. He handed him a granola bar, which Baxter hastily consumed. Shredder slashed through the straps binding Raphael. Raph stood. Shredder handed him his sai.

"Raphael, I have something I need you to do," Shredder told him. Raph bowed.

"As you wish, master," he said. His voice was as monotonous as a robot. Shredder smiled evilly. This was going better than he could ever have dreamed.

 **A/N: Thanks to all who have read, reviewed, followed, and favorited this story. Ya'll are amazing! If you haven't reviewed yet, please let me know what you think! For those of you who have, keep on telling me what you think of each new chapter. Criticism is welcome just as much as compliments. See you next chapter!**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"I need you to hunt down and bring me Michelangelo," Shredder ordered. Raph bowed and turned to leave.

"Wait," Baxter buzzed. "He izzzzz a tezzzzzt. We need to see if it workzzzz or not. I don't know if there izzzzzz a way of zzzznapping him out of it. He might not attack one of hizzzz brotherzzzzzz."

"Very well then. I am playing with Leonardo, so you cannot use him. You may test it on Donatello. Make sure not to hurt him. Too badly," Shredder chuckled. Baxter nodded. Shredder strode from the room. As soon as he left, Tigerclaw stepped out of the shadows he had been waiting in.

"Stockman, Master Shredder has placed me in charge of this operation. If it fails, I will hold you personally responsible." Tigerclaw turned to Raph, who stood gripping his sai tightly, a robotic tight lipped smile on his face. His normal green eyes were misty and unfocused.

"Raphael, I want you to go to Donatello's room. Here is the key." He dug a key out of his pocket and handed it to the turtle, who reached out and took it, slipping it into his own pocket. "I want you to-er," he paused, trying to think of an appropriate test.

"Make him tell where Splinter is!" Bradford barked.

"No, make him tell you how to make retro-mutagen!" Xever said, giving Bradford a look.

"I say you pop the turtle head like the blueberries, yeah?" Rocksteady said. Bebop agreed with him. Raphael ignored all of them, to Baxter's satisfaction. He had programmed the turtle to be loyal to Shredder and Tigerclaw alone.

"Enough," Tigerclaw said sternly, causing them all to be quiet. "You will tie up Donatello, and bring him to the rooftop, where you will push him off." Loud gasps filled the room.

"Yes, Master," the red masked turtle said in a monotonous voice. He picked up a coil of rope that was lying on the floor and, after bowing in Tigerclaw's direction, he jumped from wall to wall before disappearing into the rafters.

"I thought Master Shredder said you couldn't hurt him," Bradford said, walking up behind Tigerclaw.

"I am aware of that. Raphael, however, is not," Tigerclaw said, chuckling. Bradford gave the other mutant henchmen a confused look before walking out of the room.

" _Whatever,_ " he thought. " _We'll be rid of that striped pussy cat soon enough. Then maybe I'll get some of the respect I deserve._ "

##################

Karai slapped a hand over her mouth to stifle the gasp of surprise. Tigerclaw was going to have Raph push Donnie off of the roof? Sure, she found Donatello annoying, but not that annoying! She couldn't believe what she had just heard.

She also couldn't believe that Raph would ever do such a thing. He was a sarcastic jerk, she knew that much, but he loved his brothers. All the times that he had rushed to their defense before proved that. She gnashed her teeth together. It didn't make sense. Shredder must be controlling him somehow!

" _Well, I might as well find out,_ " she thought with grim satisfaction. She fingered the key in her pocket. She knew she could get to Donatello first. She knew all of the hidden passageways that hid behind the walls of Shredder's lair. " _Don will know what to do._ "

###################

Donatello finished writing out the long complicated equation that had been driving him crazy for weeks. He had recently been trying to develop a way to create retro mutagen without the use of regular mutagen. Their were multiple problems with his formulas, and he had yet again found himself facing a trial and error method to figure it out.

He stared at the symbols and letters on the piece of paper, and then began rearranging them. He heard a quiet knock on the door.

"Not sure why you're bothering to knock, but hey, come on in!" he said sarcastically. He knew it was Karai, probably come back to tell him that she just couldn't figure out where Raph had gone to. " _You faker,_ " he thought bitterly to himself. " _You know everything. You're just toying with me_."

The door opened and Karai came in. She was panting hard.

"What, is walking around for five minutes really that exhausting?" he asked dryly.

"Ha...ha...," she panted, breathless. "And...for...your...information...you might...even...be as...entertaining...as...Raphael." she gasped. Donnie raised an eyebrow. Karai finally managed to catch her breath.

"Which brings me to my point. Tigerclaw ordered Raph to come up here, tie you up, take you to the rooftop, and push you off."

Their was silence for a minute, and then Donatello burst out laughing.

"No, you're not listening! He was serious!" Karai insisted. Donnie kept laughing.

"Yeah, Shredder is serious when he asks where Hamato Yoshi is. Doesn't mean I'm gonna tell him!" He laughed gleefully. Karai was getting madder and madder.

"YOU'RE NOT LISTENING TO ME!"

"I know!"

"SERIOUSLY, RAPH IS GONNA DO IT!"

"I'm sure he is!"

"WILL YOU STOP LAUGHING!"

Suddenly, the door creaked open. Raphael stood there, with a murderous grin on his face. He cracked his knuckles and started walking towards them. Donnie stopped laughing and his eyes went wide.

"Uh...Raph?"

##################

"Everybody was kung fu fighting!" Mikey sang as he ran the broom across the floor. "Those kicks were fast as lightning!"

"Will you be quiet?" Lily snapped. "I hate that song!"

"How could you hate that song?" Mikey asked incredulously. "Fine, I'll sing a different song. Now let me see...Oh! I've got it! Nobody's gonna see me coming, nobody's gonna hear a sound, no matter how hard they tryin', no stoppin' me since I've found-"

"I don't like that song either."

"LET IT GO!"

"OH HELL NO!"

"Haha, that rhymed!" Mikey said. He pushed the dirt into he dust pan and then dumped it into the trash can. "You're no fun! You don't like to do anything!"

"I like to read," she said, holding up the book she had been reading. Mikey tried to read the cover, but gave up.

"Sorry dudette, can't read. I have ADHD."

"Ya know, the main characters in this book have ADHD too. Apparently, it helps them in battle."

"HA! I knew it was good for something!" Mikey cheered.

"Shhhhh!" Lily said.

"Don't shush me! I am enjoying the moment!" Mikey said. He started doing a victory dance with a broom in his hand.

"Seriously, shut up! Don't you hear that? It sounds like..."

"Footsteps!" Mikey finished her sentence in a whisper. They both froze.

 **A/N: Yeah, this is kind of a filler chapter. I have had a bad case of writer's block for the past few days. Plus, I have a busy weekend so I wanted to give you something! Hope you enjoyed the chapter anyway! Please review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hey everyone! Happy Halloween (if you celebrate it). My weekend is hectic and school days are busy, so I'm really sorry about the long wait for this next chapter. I hope you enjoy it!**

Chapter 14

"So, how many visitors do you get around here?" Mikey chuckled nervously. Lily put a finger to her lips and hissed, telling him to be quiet.

"None," she whispered. They both froze as the footsteps got louder and came nearer. Lily pulled a katana out of its sheath, and prepared to move quickly. Mikey instinctively reached for his nunchaku and kusogarama chains.

 _Knock! Knock! Knock!_ Came the loud sound as whoever it was slammed their knuckles onto the wooden door. Lily and Mikey looked at each other. Lily shrugged.

"Go hide somewhere," she instructed quietly. She stood up. "I'm coming," she said in a singsong voice. She turned around to see that Mikey had climbed into his cot and pulled the blanket over his head. He was a rather obvious lump, but it actually was the best he could do at this point. Not many places to hide. She crossed the room and carefully opened the door, pulling out a katana at the same time.

"Hi Lily! I found these books in my attic earlier and I thought you might want to take a look at them!" a cheerful voice said. Lily sighed. Of course, the ONE person who knew where she was had to visit her right now. How inconvenient.

Under the bed, Mikey strained his ears to hear what was being said. That voice sounded slightly familiar, actually. Could it be?

"Um, thanks! Why don't you set that box down on the doorstep, and I'll carry it in later."

"I haven't seen you in awhile. I'm assuming you've been getting everything you need at my place, right? Anyway, I was hoping we could sit down over a cup of tea or something. Just not Sleepy Time tea. I don't need any more encouragement," the guy said.

"Heh heh, yeah," Lily chuckled stiffly. "I was just- um- spring cleaning! That's it, yeah! And I have to finish before dark! So if you'll be so kind as to set that box down. Maybe tomorrow, I'll stop buy your place, and we can talk then. That okay?"

"But sweetheart, it's only noon. Your place isn't that dirty! Tell you what, I bet you need someone big and strong to move furniture around! Maybe I can help you?"

"I can manage," Lily said, smirking slightly. She knew if she did decide to go on a spring cleaning tangent that Mikey would help. Plus, she was pretty strong anyway. Then again, it would be good for Mikey to build up more of the muscle he had lost recently. Maybe she would clean today, after all.

"Well, if you're sure," the guy sighed. There was a loud thump as he set down the cardboard box. The loud thump masked the sound of Mikey jumping out of the cot. He walked over to the door and stepped next to Lily. She gasped in horror and opened her mouth to yell at him, but he cut her off.

"Hiya!" he said brightly to the man standing on the doorsteps. The man didn't scream or run away. In fact, he smiled warmly and revealed a gap-toothed grin.

"Hi, I wasn't expecting to find you here! Where are your brothers, and how do you know my girl here?" he asked.

###########################################

Raph smirked. "Hello, Donatello," he said coolly. Donnie took a step forward.

"Raph?" he said. He was confused. "How did you get out? And what are you doing with that rope? Did you find a way out of here?" he asked excitedly.

"He's mind controlled," Karai said under her breath. Donnie shot her an annoyed look.

"I thought maybe you'd like to come with me," Raph said calmly. Donnie cocked his head to the side. This definitely was not Raph. He would never be so calm about a chance to escape. Nor would he waste time before an escape. And Donatello did not think Raph was even capable of speaking that emotionless. Raphael was like an open book, although most of the time all you could read was anger. But right now, bold letters in 72 point font were screaming at Donnie, telling him something was wrong.

"Mind controlled," Karai said, sighing in frustration.

"Who are you, and what have you done to Raph?" Donnie demanded. He took a stance and glared.

"What do you mean, Donatello," Raph's eyes were out of focus, and he wouldn't look Donnie in the eye. "Come with me, and we shall go get Leonardo. Then we shall escape this place."

"Raph had never said the word 'shall' in his life!" Donnie exclaimed. He took a few steps forward. The Raphael impostor just smirked.

"A mind controlled Raph might, though," Karai suggested. Donnie turned around, about to punch her pretty little face. She shrugged. "I'm just saying." Donnie ignored her and lunged at Raphael. He side stepped the attack and thrust a punch at Donnie, which he managed to dodge.

Raph cracked his knuckles. "I was hoping you would pick the hard way," he said. Even with his monotonous robot voice, it was clear that he was enjoying this. It was also clear that whatever the hard way was, it was going to hurt. Donnie gulped.

"C-come on Raph. You're my brother. What are you doing, man?" Donnie asked nervously. Raph just grinned and reached for his sai.

"He's just following his orders. He's mind controlled," Karai hissed. Dear lord, for an intelligent turtle he certainly didn't seem to be too bright. Of course, she honestly didn't blame him for not trusting her. She was pretty darn good at deception. She grinned slightly.

"Are you serious?" Donnie groaned. Karai looked up, surprised.

"Yep, dead serious. I saw the entire thing and came to warn you." She kept her face a solid mask of indifference. "So, you're supposed to be the smart one. What do we do?"

"What do _we_ do?" Donnie snorted disdainfully. " _You_ are doing nothing. " _I_ , on the other hand, am going to see if I can snap him out of it." Karai shrugged and leaned against the wall.

"Just scream pitifully if you need help," she smirked. Antagonizing Donatello certainly wasn't as fun as antagonizing Leo. Donnie just made her madder and madder, because he didn't listen and didn't really care. Probably due to his intellect. Of course he wouldn't be stupid enough to care about a few witty comments. Plus, he grew up with Raph. And Mikey.

"Raph, buddy, its me. Donatello. I'm you're brother. You remember, right?" he asked. He stepped forward. Raph was tense and had his sai gripped tightly in his hands. His knuckles were white. His tight lipped smirk and unfocused eyes did not register a bit of emotion, or any sign of anything.

"You'll be lucky if you can remember anything when you wake up," he said. He lunged forward. Donnie stepped to the right and spun around. Raph threw three punches at him, two of which he blocked and the last one he dodged. Raph round housed kicked at him, forcing Donnie to back flip out of the way.

"Dude, what are you doing? STOP IT!" Donnie demanded. Of course, Raphael didn't react at all. He grabbed Donnie's wrist and twisted it. A loud cracking sound made both Donnie and Karai wince. Donnie frowned in a silent apology before bringing his knee up to Raph's stomach. Raph gasped in pain and let go of Donnie's hand. He punched Donnie with his right hand, and Donnie realized he was falling.

He dizzily sat up. Obviously, talking was NOT going to work. So he'd have to get it through to Raph the only way he could. With a fight. He sighed and shook his head dizzily. Flipping to his feet, he punched at Raph's shoulder. Raph blocked him and landed another hard punch on Donnie's head. Donnie took two steps back and then punched at Raph several more times. One hit his shoulder, the other his plastron, and the third one Raph blocked.

Donnie tripped Raph and jumped on top of him, but Raph pulled his classic move that he had used to defeat Donnie since they were five. He flipped over, crushing Donatello beneath his muscular bulk. Donnie squirmed, but found that his arms were tied to his sides by thick rope. He kicked out. but to his dismay, his legs were tied together as well. He ground his teeth in frustration, praying Raph would get off of him before he ran out of air.

At this point, Karai decided it was time to intervene, whether Donnie liked it or not. She leapt at Raph and knocked him off of Donnie. They both sprawled across the floor, and then jumped to their feet and fought furiously. The punched and kicked, their blows landed occasionally, but ended up being blocked most of the time. Karai, being a year older than Raph and having been raised by the Shredder, quickly gained the upper hand. She decided it was time to end the fight.

She threw herself into the most secret kata of the Foot Clan, the Death Dragon. She ran through the first couple of moves, which caught Raph off guard. Then she punched his jaw, kicked his thigh, and swept with her leg. But he didn't fall. In fact, he wasn't in front of her anymore.

Suddenly, a heavy force knocked her over, pinning her to the ground. She quickly found herself hog tied on the ground. Raph stood over her. She was beyond shocked. No one could escape the clutches of the Death Dragon, unless they were very familiar with the move. How on earth did he do that?

Tigerclaw slammed the door open. "WHAT IS GOING ON IN HERE?" he roared in surprise. He looked in confusion at Karai, who was tied down on the floor next to Donnie. Raphael bowed respectfully, but Tigerclaw ignored him. His gaze of fury landed on Karai and stayed there. Karai gulped. She was in trouble now!

 **A/N: If any one can figure out who is visiting Lily, I will give you a shout out next chapter. I didn't make it too hard to guess! Also, I respond to signed reviews. See you later!**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"What is going on in here?" Tigerclaw bellowed in his rough voice. "Karai, have you been ASSISTING these wretched reptiles?" He planted one hand firmly on his hip, and the other one was on one of his guns. He stood, gazing at her with a look that would melt a popsicle. She gulped. Well, Queen of Deception was her name, lying was her game. She had better come up with a good one.

"Well you see," she began. She glanced at the breakfast tray still on the night stand. "I was sent to get that tray, and also to make sure that Donatello was not reacting violently to Raphael's disappearance. When I got here, I was about to leave when Raphael came out of nowhere and took down Donatello. I was under my _father's_ orders," she emphasized the word 'father', "to make sure that none of the turtles were harmed in any way. Naturally, I tried to stop Raphael, but he tied me up too." She held her breath. Tigerclaw was not one easily lied to.

"I see. So, you were sent, by your _father_ , to do a menial task?" Tigerclaw snorted. He knew that the cocky kunoichi had never been asked to do anything of the sort. Plus, this time she wasn't even trying to be witty and sarcastic. Something was definitely up.

"No, my _father_ sent me to make sure that Donatello wasn't freaking over the fact that Raphael was gone. He gave me a specific set of lies to tell him if he was." At that, she received a look of surprise and fury from Tigerclaw. He was aware of Shredder's plan, but he did not know that Karai was aware of it as well. Plus, she had just revealed a confidential piece of information to Donatello, whose eyes were narrowed. He would have said something at this point, if not for the Duct Tape fastened securely over his mouth.

"If so, how is it that Raphael, a turtle weakling trained by Hamato Yoshi, managed to defeat you?" Tigerclaw asked confidently. He knew that her pride had to be smarting over that.

"He knew the Death Dragon!" she exclaimed. "I don't know how, but he knew it! And he managed to ESCAPE IT! How on earth is that possible? I trained for years to perfect it, and there is no way to escape it! It is the most secret kata of the Foot!" Karai was very angry over that. Plus, she knew she would have to appear angry over the entire affair, or Tigerclaw would see right through her bluff.

Beside her, Donnie was snickering. It was obvious that he knew exactly how Raphael had managed to escape the kata, and he found her situation very humerous. She growled at him in anger, and then looked up at Tigerclaw.

"You gonna do something about these ropes," she asked haughtily. Tigerclaw rolled his eyes and swiftly cut the ropes using his claws. She stood up and stretched dramatically. She glared down at Donatello. "What are you going to do with him?" she asked. She sounded amused, as if she wanted to watch him suffer. Again, Queen of Deception at work. She wanted to know exactly what Tigerclaw had planned. This whole thing was very confusing, but she hoped that Leo could put the pieces of the puzzle back in order again.

"He has served his purpose. I will take Raphael to the dojo. After we are gone and the turtle can do nothing, release him and leave. Make sure that you lock the door," he growled. She saluted him mockingly. "Raphael, follow me." Raph bowed and followed Tigerclaw out of the room without hesitation. Karai casually cut Donnie's restraints with her Tanto.

"What the hell was that all about?!" Donatello was livid. Of course Karai was lying to him! Of course she was helping the Shredder! He couldn't believe that for a half a second there he had trusted her! Karai raised an eyebrow at his colorful use of language.

"Well, someone certainly is angry with me," she said casually, as if it were no big deal. She finally let her face relax from its usual mask of indifference. "Look, did you want me to blow my cover? Working as a double agent for you three is impossible! You are literally trying to get me caught here!"

"What? Why on earth would you be helping US?' Donnie asked. He was ridiculously confused. This was the girl who killed Mikey, tried to kill Leo at least three times, and tried to kill all of them on numerous occasions. What on earth was she playing at here? Donnie had had enough with her and her games! "You killed Mikey," he growled, taking up a fighting stance. "I don't know what you are doing, but there is no way I'm trusting you!"

"I DIDN'T kill him!" Karai yelled at him. Donnie faltered, completely blown away.

"Well then, where is he?" he demanded. Karai took a deep breath, her amber eyes falling to the floor.

"I didn't kill him, but I left him to die. I- I couldn't do it. I couldn't kill him..." her voice trailed off. She glanced back up at Donnie, who had tears in his eyes.

"So you left him to die slowly. Knowing that he couldn't make it? Knowing that you wouldn't have to do anything but walk away, and your mission would still have been completed!" Donnie was a mix between grief stricken and angry now. Karai actually felt bad for him. Really bad.

"Look, I'm sorry-" she clapped a hand over her mouth, cutting herself off. Did she really just say that? Donnie looked up, eyes wide.

"Oh, I see. You're sorry. SORRY WON'T BRING MIKEY BACK!" he yelled at her. He waited for her reply. What could she possibly say to that? She didn't say anything. She just turned and left the room, making sure to lock the door behind her. Donnie growled, his eyes still a little misty. But he smiled slightly as he opened his hand to reveal the Kunai that he had swiped off of Karai when she wasn't paying attention. " _Queen of Deception indeed,_ " he thought.

#################################################################################

Leo was bored out of his mind. I mean, sure, meditation was great and all, but after two straight days of it, Leo had to snap out of his trance, It was way too easy to become lost in the spiritual plane. So he had played tic-tac-toe with himself (a horrible and boring idea, really), and then he had started the pacing.

His pacing drove his brothers absolutely crazy, but that was another way of relieving stress for him. So back and forth he went, muttering to himself underneath his breath about ways to escape. Plans, plans, and more plans, each one more foolhardy and impossible then the last. He was going stir-crazy.

The problem of what to do about the Shredder's offer was bugging the tar out of him as well. He had no idea what to do. For once in his life, the blue clad leader was lost. Completely and utterly lost. He didn't give up though. He hoped that his Sensei might notice his sons absence. There was no way to miss the constant noise and chatter. Unless, of course, he had taken April somewhere for a multi-day training mission. Still, even those didn't last more than a few days, a week at most. Leo had calculated that they had been here exactly eight days. He growled.

So when Karai unlocked the door, looking as though she had been hit by a train, Leo was more than glad for a distraction. She closed the door behind her and sat down.

"What happened to you?" Leo asked, looking at her black eye. "Did Shredder punish you for something?"

"No, actually, it was your brother," she growled lowly. Leo looked both confused and insanely happy.

"You've seen them? Are they okay? Did they say anything?" Leo asked. He was so worried about them, on top of everything else. Shredder had made it clear that they were not to be harmed, but this was Shredder that they were talking abut. The crazy, evil, overlord of the Foot Clan. Or maybe not. He could actually be a decent-ish guy. Leo sighed.

"Oh, I've seen them all right. And I guess you can tell by the condition that my eye is in that I've interacted with them as well." Karai looked sullen and furious, but Leo couldn't help but snicker. Suddenly, she blurted out, "Do you know the Death Dragon too?"

"The Death Dragon? Yeah, all of my brothers know it too. Bradford taught it to Mikey." At this Leo's face fell. Karai lost hold of her anger for a minute, and then regained it.

"BRADFORD taught it to Mikey? WHY?" she demanded. Imagine Bradford teaching the enemy precious Foot secrets! She had hated the ugly dog freak ever since she'd had to work together with him on occasion. She had never met him as a human, but she figured he probably wasn't any more pleasant.

"He wanted Mikey to trust him, so that he could set a trap for us and find Splinter," Leo scowled. "But we turned the odds against him. I guess we picked up some valuable information too. If it makes you feel better, it took us weeks of practice to get it down perfectly. And months after that to figure out a way to escape it."

"There is no way to escape the Death Dragon!" she exclaimed. "It's not like I haven't tried!" She shook her head in frustration. Unbelievable! They had learned the secret kata from Mikey, who had learned it from Bradford? Also, they had not only perfected it without further instruction from someone who had _mastered_ it, but they had found a way to _escape_ it? Karai wouldn't believe it. There was a lot more to these turtles than first meets the eye.

Leo shrugged. "Yeah, it took awhile, and we certainly banged ourselves up in the process, but we figured it out eventually. Besides, Donnie was always able to relocate our shoulders, splint our bones, and wrap our sprained ankles. Splinter was really proud of us when we showed him that we had figured it out."

"Leo," Karai asked tentatively, "Could you teach me how to get out of the Death Dragon before Shredder comes for you? He said 4 o'clock, and its 2 o'clock right now..."

"Sure," Leo said, sounding both surprised and relieved. "May I ask why you want to know?"

"Oh, as the clan's next leader, it would be imperative that my ninjas can defend against it in case some stupid one teaches the move to an enemy," Karai joked. She didn't tell Leo what she was truly thinking, but she had a feeling he would guess anyway.

"Is it because-"

"Don't." she cut him off. "Let's just get started, okay?" They both took defensive stances and began.

 **A/N: Happy veterans day! I hope you enjoy it! I will reveal who was talking to Lily next chapter, although if any of you want to guess again, the answer is not Casey Jones.**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: A shout out to: grungekitty, CerapinTech, TheMysteriousSecretiveWriter, and TMNTgirl for guessing who the mystery man is! Give them a round of applause!**

 **I'm sorry I haven't updated lately, school is killing me!**

Chapter 16

"Hi!" Mikey said excitedly. His entire face was lit up. He couldn't believe it! He knew EXACTLY where he was now! He wasn't that sure why, but it made him feel a lot better to know where he was. He now knew that he could leave at any time! Not that he was going to leave; he would appreciate Lily's help with finding his brothers. But still, it was the fact that if they were secretly attacked or there was a fire or really any emergency situation, he knew where he was. And he knew where he could go.

"You wouldn't have happened to have seen my brothers or anything recently, would you have?" he asked slowly, shuffling his feet.

"No, I haven't. Of course, knowing you guys and your ninja stealth, I'm not really surprised," the man chuckled. "I have seen Casey and April however. They were in just this morning."

"Thanks anyway," Mikey sighed. "To answer your question, they are missing. I think Shredder has them…"

"A kitchen utensil?" the man joked. He had never seen Mikey so sad and hopeless before. Normally he would be cracking jokes with a big, goofy smile plastered on his face. Where had that Mikey gone?

"You know who he is," Mikey said quietly. He stared at his feet for a couple minutes, lost in thought. " _Why_ "? He asked himself. " _Why did this have to happen to them? It's all my fault. If I hadn't goofed off and thrown a water balloon at that Foot soldier instead of taking him down for real…if I had paid more attention…._ "

The man stepped inside of the house, and the turtle and the girl saw his features more clearly without the sun blocking their vision. He had messy brown hair, with chunks missing out of it. His eyeballs gouged out of his head a bit and looked a little blood shot and strained, probably from some serious lack of sleep. As mentioned before, several of his teeth were missing. Bernie hadn't changed a bit.

"How can you be sure?" Bernie asked. "Casey and April bought food for more than two people. I'd guess it was a group of at least six people." He squinted in the dim light.

"Really? You mean my brothers could actually be at April's house?" Mikey asked excitedly. "That makes perfect sense! They must have escaped the Shredder and had to run! So they are hiding at April's summer home!" He danced around in circles. "I have to go over there, NOW!"

Lily groaned. "Is that the old house that is literally a two day walk through the woods away?"

"We can drive there in my car!" Bernie offered. He was happy that Mikey was a little more, well, Mikey- ish.

"Yes! Please! Please please please please please! I promise that I'll never throw another water balloon at anyone ever again!" Mikey cried out.

"You totally have your fingers crossed behind your back," Lily said. Mikey grinned sheepishly.

"Let's go!" he called. He zipped out the door. Lily and Bernie shook their heads and smiled.

"Man, you are definitely the most interesting niece I have," Bernie commented. Lily's face grew stony and cold. She shook her head and walked to the car.

"I CALL SHOTGUN!" Mikey yelled. This time, Lily didn't so much as half smile. Mikey frowned. Then he had an idea. He would tell Lily puns the entire drive there! Puns could make anyone happy!

######################################################

"Raphael," TigerClaw growled. "Your first mission is to capture someone and bring them back to us, _alive_." He put emphasis on 'alive'. If robotic Raph could look disappointed, he would be very disappointed at that point. Tiger Claw watched Raphael's expression closely. "The target is Michelangelo."

Nothing. Absolutely nothing. No reaction at all. This was very, very good. Shredder would be most pleased. But the real test would be the actual mission itself. Would Raphael really bring his own brother to the Shredder?

"I am sending a squad of Foot soldiers with you. They will drive the van. I shall see to it that you are at his location in less than three hours." Tiger Claw pulled out Raphael's own T-phone. There was a map of New York on the screen. A single orange dot blipped across the screen. It was moving. "You will use this to track Michelangelo," Tiger Claw instructed. "I assume you know how to operate it?"

Raph nodded tensely and took the phone from Tiger Claw. Tiger Claw placed a huge paw on Raph's shoulder. If Raph succeeded, then he would be given to Tiger Claw to use in missions and to keep track of for the Shredder. Tiger Claw secretly hoped that he could teach the boy some extra skills. Ever since he was a young adult he had longed for a child, but given his mutant state that would never happen. Maybe Raphael could be sort of a surrogate son for him.

"Good luck, my cub," Tiger Claw said softly. Then he backed up and watched Raph walk away with his company of Foot soldiers.

Tiger Claw turned around and walked in the opposite direction to the throne room of the Shredder. He opened the door and got down on one knee. Shredder was again in his simple foot robe instead of his armor and helmet.

"Master Shredder, all things go as planned. I have sent Raphael after Michelangelo, and it looks like he will deliver."

"Very good, Tiger Claw," Master Shredder boomed. Can you give me a time frame for this action?"

"If all goes as planned he should be back with the orange turtle in about six hours," Tiger Claw replied. Shredder nodded and cackled evilly.

"Very well. Bring Leonardo to the dojo. And remember, be _nice_." Shredder said 'nice' sarcastically, but Tiger Claw knew that he meant it. He bowed and backed out of the room. Then he went to Leonardo's room.

#############################################

"So if you block the punch, punch immediately afterwards at your enemy's right arm, and then back flip backwards, you have successfully evaded The Death Dragon!" Leo said. Karai growled in frustration.

"Easier said than done," she groaned. Leo chuckled. Karai looked up at the blue masked turtle. Although he was laughing quietly, the worry was permanently etched into his ocean blue eyes, as was the grief, and even more than that, the guilt. He blamed himself for Mikey.

"Stop blaming yourself," she said quietly. He looked up, clearly trying to mask his emotions. Unfortunately for him, the wall that he was trying to hide his emotions behind was transparent.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"It's not your fault Leo, its mine," she said, hanging her head. "If I hadn't been so blinded and stupid... I see it now Leo. I can tell that you're telling the truth. And Mikey..." she would have broken down and cried if she hadn't been raised all of her life to believe that she should never do that. Nevertheless, a few tears managed to escape her eyes. She turned to Leo.

"I- I don't know if I can forgive you, Karai," Leo said quietly. Karai looked up.

"I know," she whispered.

They sat there in silence for a couple moments, each one lost in their own thoughts.

 _She believes me. After all that I've said and done, she finally believes me. but the price...the price to pay was too much. I can't believe I'm thinking this, but if I had to have Karai or Mikey alive, not both, I would have to choose Mikey. Oh, baby brother, I miss you so much! If you were here right now, you would probably throw a water balloon in my face. Then I would smile. We'd figure a way out of this together._

 _We're breaking Mikey, I don't even know where the rest of the team is. I can't reach them in the spiritual plane. The bond between us has been breaking. You were the glue that held us all together. Why couldn't it have been me? Why did you have to die? It was all my fault too. If I had seen the guy sooner, or if I had called for a retreat before things had gotten too heated._

 _We could all be at home right now. We'd be eating pizza, and you'd probably be antagonizing Raph. Then he'd chase you around the lair, and Donnie and I would roll our eyes and Master Splinter would chuckle to himself...And it's my fault that we aren't._

 _Wait a sec, where is Master Splinter? Hasn't he noticed that we're gone? Or maybe he just doesn't care? NO! No Leo, you have got to stop thinking like that.. Shredder has messed up your mind! But why hasn't Sensei come for us? Then again, all of us have never been captured at the same time before. Maybe he thought it would only be worth rescuing his students if it was safe enough and he had enough help! NO, NO, NO! I need to stop, now! SHREDDER IS LYING! Or is he? YES, YES HE IS! Well, where is your father then? Then man who supposedly loves you? Why isn't he coming for you? SHUT UP!_

 _I can finally see it now... I can't believe it. I didn't want to believe it. How could I have not seen it before? Leo, Raph, Donnie. They are so close to each other! They know what love is! I COULD HAVE KNOWN WHAT LOVE IS! But Shredder lied to me... he stole my entire life!_

 _And Mikey! Oh Mikey... He was their little brother. He was always so cheerful, so innocent. I heard them talking, he believed that I would know the truth one day. Well, he was right. And he's also dead. AND IT'S MY FAULT!_

 _IT WAS MY FAULT THAT THEIR FAMILY IS NOW RIPPED APART! IT'S MY FAULT THAT THEY ARE HURTING SO MUCH! OF I HAD SEEN THE TRUTH EARLIER, THIS NEVER WOULD HAVE HAPPENED! I LEFT HIM THERE TO DIE! I WALKED AWAY!_

 _What did they ever do to deserve anything that has happened to them? This should never have been their war. And now Shredder is planning on ripping their entire family to pieces! Will he EVER stop in his crazy quest for revenge?_

 _I won't let him do it! I'll take him down once and for all! Shredder ruined my life, and I won't let him ruin theirs any further!_

Karai stood up. Leo was too lost in his thoughts to notice. She strode angrily from the room, barely remembering to lock the door. She had one thought one her mind: revenge. And if she went down trying to save her little brothers, then so be it.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Hey everybody. I am really sorry I haven't updated in such a long time. My entire family (including me) was horribly sick for a couple of weeks, and between taking care of my younger siblings, myself, and doing make- up school stuff, I didn't have time to update. Not to mention that the holidays are upon us and everything is crazy! Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter 17

The second that Bernie slowly and carefully drove past the mailbox that had O'Neil lazily scrawled upon it, one anxious teenage mutant turtle bolted out the door while before the vehicle had stopped.

"Hey!" Lily yelled after him. But in no way was that going to slow him down. Even though his leg was hurting a bit, he charged across the front yard.

"Hello chickens!" he called gleefully, and then, "What's up, Doc?" at one of them which was sporting an enormous brain. She clucked fondly back.

Mikey raced to the door, and didn't even take the time to knock. April's dad's brand new mini van was in the driveway, and it totally was big enough for his brothers! Memories came flooding back of the last time that he had arrived here. Leo had been seriously hurt. They had been so scared that he wouldn't make it! But Leo had made it, and he had made it too. They had made it through once and they would make it again! He hoped...

"Guys, I'M HERE!" he yelled as he flung the door open. He smiled, waiting to hear the excited shouts of 'Mikey!' and his dumbfounded brothers running into the room. He waited to be crushed by one of Raph's 'hugs', while Donnie and Leo worried over him to the point where it got obnoxious.

"Mikey...?" a tentative voice asked. An annoyed looking April walked into the room. She shut her Tessen and put it back into her back pocket. "What are you doing here?" she hissed. Her father came in after her, followed by Casey.

"Mikey, you gotta hide!" she whispered, panicked. More voices came from the other room. "Mikey-" she spun around. He was gone. " _How do they do that_?" she thought. A man entered the room with a little girl trailing behind him, giggling. Casey followed them. Casey raised his eyebrows at April.

"Was that Mikey?" he mouthed at her. She nodded.

"Woah, what was that?" the man asked, stepping forward. He had a hard lined face, and his nose was broken. It had striking similarity to Casey.

"Oh, I um- left the door open! I think those annoying teenagers from down the road are messing around in the woods," April said, pretending to scowl. Casey rolled his eyes.

"Ugh, they are SO loud! Remember that one time last summer when they had a party at like, 3am? That would have been so metal if I was there! But of course they didn't invite the infamous Casey Jones," he drawled. "So dad, why don't you take little squirt here and put her to bed?" He motioned towards the little blonde girl standing next to him.

"No! I don't want to go to bed! If you make me go to bed then I'll scream really loudly, and those teenagers will hear me!" she whined. Then she took in a deep breath of air and held it.

"Come one, dear," Mr. Jones said. He picked her up and slung her over his shoulder. She forgot all about not wanting to go to bed as she shrieked in delight. He carried her up the stairs and they disappeared.

"Wow Casey, the alcoholics anonymous thing your dad has been attending must be helping, huh?" Mikey asked, reappearing out of nowhere. Casey yelped in surprise.

"Geez Mike, don't scare a guy like that. And yeah, he's gotten a lot better. So, where are Raph and Donnie?" he asked.

"And Leo," April added. Casey shrugged.

"Sure, him too. But Raph and I like to beat stuff up, and stick boy and I like to argue and make awesome race cars. All Leo ever does is tell me not to do things."

"Well to be fair, you shouldn't have done everything he told you not to do. Leo has the moral high ground here, Casey," April pointed out. "We've been up here for a week, Mikey. We left right after school ended. I haven't seen your brothers. Actually, I haven't heard from them for about a week. Don normally texts me every day and- Mikey? Mikey are you okay?"

Mikey was frowning deeply while staring at the ground, his eyes wide. He swayed back and forth slightly, as if off balance. Suddenly, he spun around and dashed out the door, slamming it behind him.

"Mikey? MIKEY! Come back!" April called while opening the door. She saw two short orange tail masks disappear into the woods. "MIKEY!" she yelled, taking off after him. Casey was two steps behind her.

###########################

" _Actually, I haven't heard from them for about a week. Don normally texts me every day and-"_ Mikey's head spun. A week? Then that was that. The Shredder had his brothers. He had never known Donnie to miss texting April for a day, ever!

His hope was completely diminished, that little spark had been completely soaked with water. And Mikey was crushed. Sometimes, he got so excited that he forgot to think rationally. That was his main weakness, that he cared to much. He got so caught up in thinking that his brothers could be alive and well. It all made sense to him!

Suddenly, he had to get away. He turned on his tail and fled, slamming the door behind him. He heard April shouting his and as he disappeared into the woods, but he didn't stop running. He heard Lily call his name too, but he didn't falter.

He tore through the bushes and dodged the mighty tree trunks. Brush tore at his arms, legs, and face, scratching them badly, but he pushed on. He raced past the pile of ashes that was once the home of his friend Napoleon Bonafrog. He zipped by the old shed where The Creep had once abided. He kept running and running and running.

Finally, he stopped and plopped his shell down in the dirt. Here it was, you could still see the rocks that created a circle. This was where he and his bog brothers had stayed for a week while they reconnected with nature. He ran a hand over the rock next to him. This was where Raph always sat after a long hard day of running around beating up squirrels and running from deer. He snuggled closer to the cold rock, imagining that he could feel his brother's warm embrace.

And that's when he finally broke down and started to cry. Sobs wracked his body as he clung to the cold, hard stone. He was useless. He didn't have Leo to guide him, he didn't have Raph to protect him, and he didn't have Donnie to inspire him. Without them, he was nothing. And he couldn't get them back.

That was the worst part, the helpless feeling. He was just one small, green turtle, with a heart a country mile wide and big blue eyes that took in the world with wonder and awe. He was so defenseless! Like a little baby who needed to be taken care of by his big brothers. He felt so stupid.

"The amazing Michelangelo with his Hot Nunchuck Fury," he muttered through the tears. He was exhausted from running for hours straight. Worse yet, it had begun to rain. The soft droplets that had been stopped from the canopy above became a torrential downpour, and the green branches did nothing to prevent Mikey from being soaked.

He curled up in a little ball, shivering. He he was unable to call for help, he was unable to get all the way back. Heck, he now realized that he didn't know where he was. His empty heart had led him to this place where he and his brothers had been, but back when they were actually here it had been Leo and Donnie who had lead them out, confident about knowing the way back. He hadn't paid attention!

"Michelangelo?" a voice asked quietly. He sat up instantly. That voice. That voice! It was haunting him. He was imagining things now! He was going crazy! But still...

"Mikey?" the voice asked again. Suddenly, someone stepped out of the shadows. The raindrops ran down the green skin. Dark green skin. A flutter of red in the little bit of light...and then two emerald green eyes were revealed.

"Raph!" Mikey yelled, running towards his beloved big brother. He didn't care if it was a vision. He didn't care if he was going crazy! He had to try!

He flung his arms around Raphael, and to his delight he found what he was seeing to be solid! Raph was here! Raph was okay! Raph returned his embrace whole heatedly, and Mikey's hope had returned.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18/ Author's Note

 **THIS MIGHT BE LONG, BUT IT IS IMPORTANT. PLEASE READ!**

Hello my fellow TMNT fans! So, just to explain my next piece of news, I started writing this fanfiction when TMNT 2012 first came out. That's about four years ago, when I was in 5th grade. Which I will willingly admit was a time when I knew absolutely NOTHING about good writing. I posted it on FF all excitedly and stuff, when in reality this story is clearly not the best work of writing.

I went back and was reading it, and I was very dissatisfied with it. I'm not going to stop writing it, or delete it or anything. What I am going to do, however, is re-write a lot of the chapters. The plot will be the same, and I will keep a lot of my original work, but chapters will be longer, character OOC moments will be corrected, additional dialog and action will be added, and it will be better proof read.

So yeah, if you enjoyed the story how it was I'm sorry, but I just kinda see a lot of room for improvement. On that note, thank you for all of the fans who did enjoy it, and those who reviewed it! You all are amazing! Thank you so much!

So there will be a period of months where I will be re-writing and re-posting a lot of the chapters, starting from one. If anyone doesn't want to bear with me throughout this process, I totally understand. Be sure to look me up in later months for a hopefully better fanfiction! For those of you who will leave me in their following section and keep with me till I'm done, ya'll are great and I love all of you!

Anyway, since there are rules on FF that an author's note is NOT allowed to be a chapter, I added an excerpt from one of my other fics, Tales From the Turtle's Mouth, as the rest of this chapter. For those of you who will argue that this has nothing to do with this story, then this is a dream that Mikey had while sleeping in Lily's cabin.

On that note, when I re-write it, there will be an actual chapter 18 and this author's note will be deleted.

 **ALSO, I am looking for a beta reader for this fic and perhaps some of my others! Please message me if you are interested!**

 **Disclaimer:** _And of course, I don't own the turtles. It's probably a good thing, considering the fact that I'd have to re-write most of the first episodes, am I right?_

 ** **If Banana's Could Fly**** by _Michelangelo Hamato_

Once upon a time, in a land far, far, away, on a dark and stormy night, I was sitting on the couch in my home. I live in the sewers, so it kinda stinks, but whatevs. It all cool cuz I'm with my family!

Anywaysies, I was sitting on the couch watching my new favorite show, Blueberry Bullets. My oldest bro, Leo, was somewhere meditating. Raphie Bear, my favoritest big bro, is messing with our friend Casey up topside. And D, my last bro, is in the lab trying to impress April.

Psshh, he'll never do it. He's been trying for like, 3 years. I got Renet to be my girlfriend in five seconds flat! Well okay, she never actually said she was my girlfriend, but that's what she would have said if she wasn't so busy saving us from stuff. Who could resist someone so cute!

So, I was sitting there, totally laughing it up as Buch the Blueberry betrayed Billy the Blueberry as they robbed the Avocado bank, when all of the sudden, something totally unreal happened!

Splinter walked in, but he was VERY different! He had a big yellow body, with a little horn on his head. He had black arms and legs too! In fact, the only reason I could tell it was my Sensei was that his adorable rat nose was poking out, He looked like a giant banana!

The, Leo walked up behind him. Leo was fatter than usual. A LOT fatter. In fact, he was like a big round whatevertheheckamajiggything from the geometry junk Donnie does. He looked like a bouncy ball! He was blue all over, and he had little tiny arms and legs sticking out, and his head was perched on top. He was blue all over, and he looked really juicy!

I burst out laughing as he waddled over to me like a little duck. He plopped down beside me and looked at the TV screen.

"Leo, what happened to you, bra?" I asked. He didn't respond. "Dude, you totally look like a blueberry!"

"Michelangelo!" Master Splinter yelled. I stiffened. When Sensei says my name like that it means NOT GOOD! "How dare you insult your brother in this way! It is rude!" And then he walked over and wapped me on the head with his little banana horn.

"Ooooh, Mikey. You've done it now!" said a taunting voice from behind me. I spun around. Raph was standing there with Casey, and both of them looked different as well!

Raph was plump, but not as fat as Leo. In fact, he started out fat at his neck and got really skinny at his feet, like a traffic cone. He was red and had little tiny seeds all over his body. To top it off, he was wearing a ruffled leafy green collar around his neck. Strawberry? Yep!

Casey didn't look like a fruit. In fact, he was anything but! And it made him look even funnier! He was the opposite of Raph, cuz he was all fat at his feet and got skinny at his neck. And the best thing EVER was that he was striped! His feet and legs were yellow, his torso was orange, and the top bit of him was white! He was a giant candy corn!

I couldn't contain my laughter. I started totally laughing. Splinter sat there and wapped me over and over again with his banana horn. Donnie walked out of his lab, looking annoyed. I started laughing harder!

"What is going on here?" he demanded. He was covered all over in purple ball thingies! He was a bunch of grapes! I almost choked while laughing, as Splinter continued to wap me on the head. Donnie was clearly annoyed because he started pulling grapes off off his vines and throwing them at me.

I was being bombarded! And I was about to hyperventilate from laughing! "Stop!" I begged, as another grape splattered its juice all over me. Raph and Casey started doing the tango together, while Leo sang 'The Wheel's on the Bus Go Round and Round'.

Suddenly, April walked in. "April, help me! I've been attacked by crazy fruit mutants!" I yelled. Suddenly, April grew a pair of big, sparkly purple wings and took off into the sky. She started throwing toothbrushes at Casey and screamed "DON'T FORGET TO FLOSS!"

"WHAT IS GOING ON?!" I screamed as loud as I could. My eyes spun around in circles as I looked at them. Raph the Strawberry and Casey the Candy Corn doing the tango together (while tripping over toothbrushes). Leo the Blueberry singing The Wheel's on the Bus Go Round and Round next to me. April flying in circles, pelting everyone with toothbrushes and floss. Donnie throwing grapes at me, the sticky juice splattering my shell. And Splinter wapping me on my head.

Suddenly, Splinter stopped wapping me in the head. Instead, he rose into the air gracefully. Everyone in the room stopped what they were doing and stared at him.

"Mr. Banana, King of the World!" they chanted in unison. "All Hail Mr. Banana! All Hail Mr. Banana! All Hail Mr. Banana!"

Suddenly, Splinter opened his mouth to sing. "I AM THE BANANA KING! I RULE THE WORLD! I AM THE BANANA KING, NOW WATCH ME FLIP AND TWIRL!"

He took off in the air, doing loop-de-loops and flips. He soared through the air gracefully, performing fancy figures and cool dance moves while in the air.

"BANANA'S CANNOT FLY!" I screamed. And then Donnie threw a grape at me. It hit my head, and everything went black.


End file.
